Mystic Force
by NWDeCamp
Summary: Something has forced Ranma away from Japan. Now in America he joins the Power Rangers Mystic Force.
1. Chapter 1

Mystic Force

I don't own Ranma or the Power Rangers.

"Talking"

"Japanese" 

("Thinking")

The bike tears down the road at break neck speed. The Kawasaki weaves through the turns with reckless abandon. Either the rider does not care for his life, or he has total confidence in his abilities. But answer becomes irrelevant as the bike slows before coming to a stop on the side of the road. The rider moves the visor of his helmet up and looks down from the overview. The city is large, not the largest he has seen but still large. He looks down at the gages on the bike and sighs. "I guess I'll be stopping here for now." He turns his head to the right and then to the left. He finds what he seeks, a sign with the city's name. "Briarwood, huh?" He shrugs his shoulders. "Looks peaceful, god knows I could use some peace and quiet." But the earthquake that soon follows is quite the foreboding omen.

Things seem peaceful enough. The buildings show no signs of damage from the recent earthquake. The rider parks his bike near a grassy park. He removes his helmet. He passes a hand through his hair trying to remedy the helmet hair he is currently afflicted by. His eyes wonder around the area as he places a pair of sunglasses upon his face. Nothing odd is happening. People are milling about talking about the earthquake and checking out any damage that might have occurred. ("You think living in California they'd be used to earthquakes.") The rider thinks. He once again looks around trying to find a gas station so he can get gas and directions to a hotel and then the next city. His search has just started, and he will not rest until he finds his answers. His search for gas is interrupted by an elder man calling for help.

"Somebody please help me…" He mumbles. His voice is weak. And yet a crowd begins to form about him almost immediately. "It's my brother. We were walking just outside of town and something…some creature grabbed him and took him into the woods."

As soon as he mentions the word 'woods' grown men become fearful. Many turn and abandon the man. But not everyone.

"Imagine that V, him asking for someone to go into the woods." Zander whispers to multi-hair colored female friend. She doesn't respond. Instead she appears to be considering the man's plea.

"Won't someone help me?" The old man asks. More people begin to leave. They dare not enter the woods.

But finally someone answers. "I will." The young rider places his helmet on the handlebars of the bike and stands. "I have some time to kill."

The old man walks towards the young man. "Thank you so much," He says as he shakes his hand.

Zander looks at the newcomer in shock. He decides to save the Good Samaritan from almost certain death. "Hey, I'm Zander. You're new around here and probably not aware of all the facts." The biker nods and puts on a leather jacket. "And there's just one. You go into the woods, and you don't come back out."

The biker nods. "I heard." He nods his head towards the old man. "There's a guy out there who needs help. No one else seems to care." He and the old man begin to leave.

"I'll go with you!" Vida calls out. She looks around at those still gathered with anger and barely hidden disgusted. "Not everyone in this city is a coward."

"I'll go too!" Chip sounds too excited to be going off to his death. "I've always wanted to go on a dangerous quest." He looks at Vida. "This is a dangerous quest, right?"

"Perilous."

"Sweet!"

Vida rolls her eyes and the newcomer arches an eyebrow. He shakes his head and turns to the old man. "Lead the way."

They arrive at the edge of the woods soon enough. The old man leads them to where his brother was taken. "Are you sure you want to enter? The woods are a very scary place."

The biker looks at the tangled mass of branches and vines. "I've seen worse." He looks around and feels one of the vines near him. "Kinda reminds me of Ryugenzawa," He mumbles. He stands and looks at the old man. "Why are you asking us these questions? Your brother's in trouble, shouldn't you be more worried about him?"

"Everyone's in danger." The old man's words are cryptic to say the least.

"Everyone's in danger?" Chip repeats the words with a smile. "Yeah!"

The newcomer sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "You're way too excited."

Just then a car horn sounds drawing everyone's attention. Two people have arrived in a jeep. Vida becomes angry and moves towards it. "Zander! I told you if you ever took my car I'd rearrange your limbs." Chip joins her, while the newcomer and the old man hang back by the woods.

Zander hops out of the jeep and tosses her the keys. "You're going into the woods and never returning, like you're ever going to see it again."

"He has a point," Chip reminds her.

"You're my sister, where you go I go," Madison tells Vida.

The old man studies the two that have arrived. And then in a whisper he says, "And so there are five."

But his whisper is not low enough. The biker's eyes, hidden by his glasses, have rarely left the old man. And as he spoke a frown formed on what was his expressionless face. ("What's up with this old man?")

They move into the woods single file. The eyes and heads of the four locals dart back and forth looking for anything out of place, any monsters that might roam the area. For some time they see nothing nor feel anything amiss. But then Madison speaks. "Did you guys just feel that? It felt really weird."

The newcomer nods. "I felt it too. Don't worry about it though, worry about where the old man's gone to."

"This is great! Ten seconds in the woods, and we're already lost!" Chip exclaims.

"Is he always like this?" The newcomer asks Madison. She can only nod.

Some time later the group is still lost in the woods. And Chip is still talking. "Dwarves, Goblins, Elves, and Trolls live in the woods. I also heard that a witch lives in here. She's hideous, with green skin and a black tongue with yellow drool that slowly drips from the corner of her mouth when she speaks."

The newcomer sighs. "As long as there's no nine headed hydra around here we're good. Witches I can…" He stops abruptly. The others turn to see what has happened. They are scared speechless. There behind the biker is someone dressed in a black cloak. The newcomer pushes his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose. "You want something?" He asks as he turns to face this unknown.

The figure does not answer. "Anybody want to run?" Maddie asks.

"Tried, legs aren't working," Zander answers.

The newcomer and the cloaked figure stare one another down for a moment, almost as though they are waiting for the other to make the first move. Suddenly both their heads snap to the side. "We have company." The newcomer informs them.

The strangest creatures appear from the woods from all sides and completely surround the group. Zander, Madison, Chip, and Vida crowd up near the newcomer. It is then that the cloaked individual brings forth a wand with a white star upon its tip. With a twirl objects streak from the air and whisk the group of five teenagers away.

"That was fun!" Chip exclaims as he dusts the dirt from off his shirt. The five objects had been flying brooms, and they had deposited their passengers beside a gigantic tree.

"I'm beginning to get annoyed," The newcomer says.

"Well, newcomer, now you know why no one comes into woods," Zander says sarcastically.

"The name's Ranma," He informs the Australian.

They begin to take stock of their situation. "What is this place?" Vida asks as she points to the tree.

A woman's voice answers her. "I call it Rootcore."

Ranma place himself between the two groups. "Come on!" Madison yells as she grabs him and pulls him back into the tree.

The group enters a large wooded room a moment later. They are able to look around a moment before the woman's voice is heard again. "I thought it best to bring you here." She is standing on a balcony overlooking a table with some kind of half-globe in it.

"Hi, I'm Zander," The young man looks around before continuing. "Nice place you got here." He knocks on the table. "It's very woody."

She waves her wand once more. The brooms appear on a wall nearby. She removes his black cloak. "I am Udonna, welcome to my home."

"Wow this is awesome!" Chip exclaims.

"For once I agree," Ranma nods.

"When you five entered the forest you stepped into a magical dimension," Udonna explains.

"A parallel dimension outside of Brairwood?" Chip takes a deep breath. "Do we live in a great city or what?"

"Years ago there was a great battle in our dimension," Udonna continues. "Dark magic conquered our realm. And was about to enter your dimension, when we finally defeated them and sent them back to the Underworld. But at a great cost. The Gate was sealed with a powerful spell. However, during the recent earthquake a crack appeared in the Gate and evil has slipped through."

Zander raises his hand to interrupt. "Hi, remember me, Zander? I was just wondering…what does that have to do with us?"

"It could mean the end for both our worlds."

"The end, huh?" Ranma asks. "Could you please get to the point of the story?"

"Very well." The sorceress moves to a large book and motions to it. "This is the Xenatomb, The Book of the Unknown. In it is everything we do not know." The group moves to the book and takes a look. At first there is nothing. But then pictures and words appear.

"What language is that?" Maddie asks.

"It is the language of the Ancients. You will soon learn it." The sorceress begins to read. "It says that when evil rises again, five mystical warriors from the human realm will step forward." She turns to them. "You are those warriors. You are the Power Rangers."

"Nice!" Chip exclaims.

"Excuse me," Xander interrupts. "There must be some mistake. How are we going to defeat pure evil? Our high school football team hasn't even more a game in like six years."

"These are your magic wands." She hands each of the warriors a stick. On the ends has a different design and color. Yellow to Chip, blue to Madison, pink to Vida, green to Xander, and red to Ranma. "Never go anywhere without them."

"Udonna!" A young lady calls as she hurries into the room. "Udonna!" She stops as she sees the group. "Oh! Hello. Nice to meet you," She greets them. "Um…excuse me. Udonna," She leans in and whispers into the sorceress' ear.

Udonna turns to the group. "Stay here until I return. Do not go into the woods by yourselves." The with a snap of her fingers she seemingly dissolves into light crystals.

The young lady immediately imitates her. "I wish I could do that. I practice and I practice. But nothing." She finally remembers her guests and turns to them. "Oh, um…hello again I'm Claire, sorceress in training here at Rootcore."

Ranma sighs. "I'm done with this." He places his wand on the book and moves to leave. "I'm outta here."

Claire immediately gets in his way. "No, you can't go. Udonna said you had to stay here until she returns."

Maddie steps forward. "We'd all better go."

"Oh I know!" Claire takes a step back. "I will conjure a spell that will freeze you where you stand." She speaks but the spell backfires and turns her into a sheep.

Ranma shakes his head and walks back to the entrance. The others put their wands on the book and follow after.

The group leaves the safety of the tree and move out into the woods once more. Moments later they reach a sort of encampment, though it appears that it has seen better days. Creatures, many of them easily identified from children stories, wander through the camp. "Who are they?" Xander wonders aloud.

Udonna takes note of the group and walks towards them. "I should have known you wouldn't stay in Rootcore."

"What happened here?" Maddie asks.

"Looks like a battle," Ranma observes.

"Indeed." Udonna confirms. "Woodland village was destroyed. Tomorrow another. The Darkness destroys everything in its path until they find what they want."

"What are they looking for?" Chip asks.

Ranma's eyes survey the destruction while his hand moves back to his jacket. He removes his sunglasses and places them upon his face once more. "Me." Udonna says. "And then they will come for you."

"I don't recall agreeing to fight," Ranma says.

"It is them!" Someone shouts. The group of teens turns to the village. A man with a pitchfork is walking towards them. "It is them! The protectors are here! Hail the Mystic Force!" All those who have gathered kneel.

"I always wondered what it would be like to be worshiped," Xander jokes. "It's not so bad."

Ranma shakes his head. "Well then your worshipfulness, why don't you take care of that thing?" They all look in the direction that the newcomer has turned. The four youths gasp. Walking towards them is a giant black monster of some kind.

"Ok, that's bad!" The villagers scatter.

"Take out your wands!" Udonna orders them.

"Um…we kinda left them back at the tree," Chip admits.

"All right stand back." Udonna steps forward and removes her wand. She holds it aloft and shouts. "Magically Source, Mystic Force!" A magical circle of some kind passes over her body. Then in a flash of white light and snowflakes she is covered in armor. "Furry of snow! White Mystic Ranger!"

"Now that's cool," Vida admits. Chip readily agrees with her.

Udonna, meanwhile, jumps high into the air and delivers a blast of magic from her staff. The beast, however, blocks it with ease. She dodges its counter and goes on the defensive.

It is at this point that Ranma notices something. "We have company."

"Huh?" The others follow his gaze. Out of the trees and bushes surrounding the village the same odd humanoid creatures from earlier have appeared. "Well the way I see it is we have two choices," Chip begins. "We can surrender and be destroyed or…"

"We can fight," Maddie finishes for him.

"I don't give up, so there's only one option," Ranma informs them.

"Hold on a sec," Xander stops him from jumping into the fray. "There's another option. Plan Xander. I'll just reason with them." He steps forward and greets the creatures. "Hi, name's Xander. We're not really from these parts so if it's okay with you guys, we'll be on our way, ok?" Their answer is a swift kick to the chest that sends him back into the waiting arms of Ranma.

"Nice plan." He stands Xander up and after making sure he's okay turns to the creatures. "Can we fight now?"

"Guess so."

The battle begins in earnest as two of the creatures unless an odd attack and rocks the area and causes a small explosion. "Lovely," Ranma's mind races. His eyes quickly scan the area. Everything is taken into consideration. His eyes fall on Udonna first. ("She's busy.") Next the creatures. ("Obviously powerful, limited intelligence, most likely grunts.") Finally the four teens with him. ("Very little experience in fighting.") He sighs and pushes his sunglasses up a bit further. ("Conclusion?") He takes his fighting stance, one arm stretched out before him parallel to the ground, palm facing back towards him; other hand behind his back. "This should be fun," He mumbles in Japanese.

"What did you say?" Xander asks.

"Don't worry about it. Avoid getting killed." And with that he rushes forward.

The battle is tough on the other four. Ranma, on the other hand, seems almost bored. ("Little skill just like I thought.") He thinks as he avoids a sloppy charge and trips the creature with an outstretched foot. ("Thankfully they seem to be more interested in terrorizing the others and not killing them.")

Just then he hears Udonna. "Just remember to use magic all you have to do is believe in it!"

Thankfully the others seem to take to their magic rather well and defeat their opponents.

"You're iced!" And with a snap of Udonna's fingers her opponent shatters into a thousand pieces. She then surveys the field. She nods when she sees that four of the Rangers have learned to harness their magic. But her eyes go wide under her helmet when she looks at the fifth and finally one. There standing in the center of a group of beaten and broken Hidiacks is Ranma. He doesn't have a scratch on him. But what amazes Udonna most is the lack of magic. ("I didn't feel him use any magic and yet he defeated every enemy with ease.")

"Very nice," She says. They have regrouped after their run in with the soldiers of the Darkness and are now relatively safe. "You truly are the ones. Are you up to the task? Are you now ready to accept your legacy?"

"Oh yeah! Bring it on!" No surprise Chip is the first to accept.

"I'm in. I killed some serious evil back there!" Vida exclaims.

"This is so unlike me, but I'm sticking with my sister." There is no doubt in Maddie's voice.

"Someone's got to look after these guys, right?" Xander asks as he puts his arms around his friends' shoulders.

They turn to Ranma, who has been silent since the fight began. "No." Is his one word response.

"Are you sure?" Udonna asks.

"Positive. I have my reasons." He turns and begins to walk.

Udonna nods. "Very well, Claire will see you out of the woods."

"No need." He points. "The city's this way, it's a couple of miles til the edge of this dimension then I'll be back in the normal woods."

Udonna's eyes go wide. "Why yes, that's right. How did you know that?"

Ranma does not answer he simply moves forward and disappears into the trees.

A few moments later he stops and turns back. Looking over his shoulder he can see the lights of explosions. For a moment he hesitates but then continues on. "It's none of my concern." He reaches the edge of the forest. "I'm not that person anymore."

Notes:

Yes Ranma is acting oddly. Things will be explained as time goes by. The storyline will follow the basic Power Ranger storyline.


	2. Chapter 2

Replies to a few reviews:

Dumbledork: Ranma is going to going the Rangers. I actually have another story, an AU of this one in fact, where the other four don't join him.

Cylon One: I'm not terrible sure when I'll get around to explaining why Ranma left Japan. I'm actually planning on continuing this fic after the Power Rangers timeline and crossing over with Sailor Moon.

Wilhelmina Vandom: Just wait til I get to the Dark Wish arc. I've actually wrote 3 chapters about that. Sorry about the grammar mistake, it happens.

Solartiger: The connection to Bowen will be explained later on.

Crono: It is a Ranma/Madison story. And I'll probably throw Vida in for the hell of it. J

I don't own Ranma or Power Rangers

The bike will not start, and he does not know why. He steps back and sighs in annoyance. "Hey!" A female voice calls to him.

He turns and nods to Madison. "Hey."

"We sure could've used your help back there."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"So while we're out in the world fight evil, what will you be doing?"

"First I'm going to fix my bike. And then I'm going to continue on my own quest."

Maddie cocks an eyebrow. "Your own quest?" Ranma nods. "What kind of quest is it?" She asks with a smile.

"Is there a hotel or something around here I could stay at?" He tries to change the subject.

"What about your family? You can't stay with them?" She asks.

"Don't have any." He looks up at the sky. "I've been traveling almost constantly as long as I can remember. Got to the States nine months ago, started off in L.A. I've been moving around the state. I'll probably head up the coast after I leave here."

"Wow, must be hard leaving your friends behind."

"Don't have any of those either."

"Well you could stay here and make some," She offers.

"Believe me when I say this. If you get to know me you won't want to be my friend." He sighs. "Look I know you're trying to be nice. But this really isn't for me. I'm just going to fix my bike and move on."

A few hours later and still it won't start. Ranma sighs as he studies his bike. His eyes dart from part to part looking for anything out of the ordinary. He becomes aware of a presence about the time he finishes checking everything out. "Did you do something to my bike to get me to stay?" He asks without even turning around.

Udonna smiles and shakes her head. "I have done nothing to your bike, though I would like for you to stay."

"Not gonna happen."

"Please, Ranma, there's a reason why you're here at this place at this time."

"Look lady, I know you think you need me. But trust me you don't. No body needs me. I'm a danger to everyone and everything around me."

"Then why were you the first to offer to help the old man?"

Ranma sighs. "At first it was because no one else would. But when I realized that he wasn't an old man I wasn't about to leave the others with something or someone that could hurt them." He turns and smiles at Udonna. "The old man was you wasn't he?"

Udonna nods. "It let me know that you were the one to lead the others."

Ranma lets out a small laugh. "Lead them? I've done the whole leader thing before lady. I know how it turns out. No one listens they all want to do their own thing. It's a damn mess. Leader? No thanks."

"Come on!" A female voice calls out. Ranma and Udonna turn in time to see Vida leading the others out of the music store.

"Where're they going?" Ranma asks.

"There's trouble in the woods." She turns back to Ranma. "They'll need your help."

"Help them? I can't even fix my bike."

Udonna waves her wand. Her power washes over the bike. It starts on its own. "It's fixed."

"Thanks." He sits on the bike and places his helmet in his lap. He sits there for a second in silence before turning to Udonna and speaking. "There's something that you want to ask isn't there?"

She nods. "You can't use magic, yet I feel a strong belief in it coming from you. To use magic all one needs is that belief."

Ranma shakes his head. "I believe in magic. I've known about it for years now. So no it's not a lack of belief that's stopping me from using it." He places the helmet on his head. "I just don't trust magic." He snaps the visor shut and speeds off before Udonna can even counter.

He sits on the side of the road looking out over the city. It is the very same place he stood when he first saw Briarwood. His helmet sits on his lap as he thinks about what has happened. "Who am I?" He asks aloud. He looks to the sky. "Kaasan, what should I do?" He closes his eyes as if waiting for her to answer. Suddenly screens of battle flash through his mind. Four warriors in different colored armor are fighting another warrior in purple, and they are being beaten. Ranma turns back towards the city and slowly opens his eyes. "Kaasan, arigato."

"This is your end," Korrag says as he advances on the Rangers. His sword is drawn, and the Rangers are defenseless.

"Can't we talk about this?" Xander asks.

"No." Korrag draws back his sword to the killing strike. The sound of the motorcycle's engine stops him. He slowly brings his sword to a relaxed position and turns to the sound. The bike creeps up to within 20 or so feet before stopping. Ranma casually gets off the bike and stands before his opponent. They stare on another down. Korrag armed with his sword and clothed in his purple armor. Ranma unarmed, standing casually, and clothed in a red and black uniform with a black cape. "And so there were five."

Ranma nods. "I guess there are." The armor of a Power Ranger appears in a flash of red light crystals.

"Battle my soldiers to prove you are worthy of facing me!" Korrag yells out as he summons his Hidiacs.

"Fine with me." Ranma rolls his neck working out the kinks before cracking his knuckles. He then adopts a loose, relaxed stance with his hands at his side. "But you're gonna be a few soldiers short after this."

They come at him one after another, their blades drawn ready to deal death. But they cannot touch him. He redirects their attacks so they miss him by the barest of margins and slides just out of reach of numerous others. He passes through the entire group and stands tall, without a scratch. He turns and speaks. "That it?" He pulls out his staff, his abilities already being feed to him. "Lets see what this thing can do." He holds it at his side and focuses his power into it. "Sword mode!" The blade extends and takes on a red glow. Once more the Hidiacs come at him. But this time the Red Ranger does not dodge. No, this time he attacks. His motions are almost lazy as he begins to move through his attackers, but his attacks are brutal. His sword cuts through his opponents decimating their ranks. The Hidiacs fall one after another until there are only five left. They gather together and attack with an odd purple mass. Their attacks strike around Ranma exploding and obscuring him from view. But Ranma stands his ground and receives no damage from the attacks. "Lets end this." He focuses his power into the blade causing it to gain a red glow. He brings to the sword to his side with the blade pointed down and behind him. "Fire Strike!" He slashes forward and up forcing a red stream of energy out and through the ground. The energy strikes the Hidiacs exploding on contact and throwing his enemies into the air. They land but cannot battle anymore.

The other four join Ranma after the battle. "You guys ok?"

"Yeah, thank goddess you got here when you did," Xander says.

"Do not celebrate Rangers!" Korrag calls from a nearby hill. "This was just one battle of many."

"So Ranma, now that we're a team you feel like helping?" Xander asks as he moves a box of cd's.

Ranma shakes his head. "Not my job."

Vida bumps into him. "Then outta the way bucko," She jokes.

Ranma smiles. "You know this might be a good time to practice your magic."

Maddie smiles. "That's not a bad idea." She pulls out her wand and waves it over a group of cd's on the floor. They fly to their places in the shelves almost instantly.

Chip uses his wand on a broom. With a cry of, "Sweep like Lightning." The broom flies across the floor cleaning the shop is a flash.

Xander uses his to move the trash outside without lifting a finger; while Vida finishes her sister's job with the cd's. They finish just seconds before Toby walks through the front door. "It's clean," He marvels. "Maybe too clean, has it lost its edge?" He begins to worry. "Have I become a mega-shop?"

"Hello?" A female customer calls. "I'm new in town. Can somebody help me?"

Chip and Xander immediately rush to her service. Ranma shakes his head and smiles in amusement. "Me."

"No, no, me!" They call.

The young lady studies both Chip and Xander. "I want…" She notices Ranma, who is standing off to the side flipping through a magazine. "Him!" She rushes over to him.

Ranma's smile immediately disappears and is replaced by a scowl. "Sorry, I don't work here." His tone is emotionless.

Maddie seizes the moment. "You know Toby you really have to hire this guy, because he was instrumental in cleaning the store."

Ranma shakes his head. "I'm not looking for a job."

"Who's the greatest guitarist ever?" Toby asks.

Ranma arches an eyebrow. "I don't know. I couldn't name a guitarist let alone the greatest one."

"What?" Toby asks in surprise.

"I don't know anything about music," He explains.

"Then I have to hire you. No one should go through life without knowing about music!"

Ranma sighs. "Ok."

"Good." Toby shakes his hand. "Now follow me. You can learn by watching me help our customer."

"My name's Leelee by the way," The young girl says.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Ranma or the Power Rangers

It is a peaceful day…very peaceful when compared to the more recent weeks. No monster attacks, no earthquakes, no nothing. So peaceful in fact that Ranma has actually taken to reading up on his new job. ("Oyaji would freak if he saw me reading a magazine on music,") He muses as he walks into the record store. He arches an eyebrow at the pile of boxes sitting near the door. Understanding dawns on him when Chip jumps up with a plunger and a makeshift crown.

"I say there most incredulous fellow. You're standing in my moat. You will most likely be devoured by a crocodile," He says with a fairly decent English accent.

Ranma sighs but decides to play along. "Saltwater or freshwater?"  
Chip thinks for a second then answers. "Freshwater…I think."

"AH!" Ranma grabs the plunger away from Chip and gives his own English accent a try. "Then I am in luck! For I know that it is the saltwater crocodile that is most dangerous. So I will simply swim away." So saying Ranma leaves a stunned Chip and heads for the office. He knocks and enters. "Hey boss."

"Ah Ranma, good to see you're on time," Toby takes a look at his watch. "You are on time, aren't you?"

Ranma shrugs. "No clue." He tosses the magazine on the desk. "Thanks for letting me borrow that."

"Not a problem. Oh! By the way, those items you ordered came in."

"Good. Do me a favor go ahead and give them to the guys after their shifts are over."

Toby nods. "You bought those for Xander and the others?"

Ranma nods. "Yeah. A 'thank you' for making me feel so welcome."

Toby smiles. "All right. I'll make sure to tell them that."

Ranma turns and walks out of the office. He closes the door and leans back on it. A content sigh escapes his lips as his eyes pass over the sales floor. Vida and Maddie are at the turntables, Xander is at the cash register, and Chip is disassembling his moat. Ranma smiles. ("Even with all the fighting, even with all the danger, this place is starting to feel like home.")

"Hey Xander come on and check out this cd," Maddie calls to the boy at the register.

"No can do. Toby asked me to do the bank drop for him," He turns back just in time to run into Ranma.

Ranma bends down and picks up the envelope. "Looks like you dropped it before you got to the bank." He looks at the front. "A thousand dollars guess we did pretty good."

"All thanks to our hard work and my wonderful management skills." Xander says before he walks off.

"Ranma," Maddie calls. "Come here and check this out."

Ranma nods and takes the headphones from her. He listens to the rhythm and nods his head. For a moment he thinks it sounds good and then something odd happens. ("You're not wanted Ranma. You're not wanted anywhere. Leave before it's too late.") He takes the headphones off and hands them back to Vida.

"So did you like it?" She asks.

"I guess…" He looks around the store trying to find the source of the voice.

"You ok Ranma?" Maddie asks.

Ranma looks back to her and nods. "Yeah…I still trying to figure out what kind of music I really like that's all."

"Ok."

For a while there is nothing, but just before his shift is to end the voice begins once more. This time he is outside unloading a van. ("Nobody wants you here Ranma.") The voice says. ("Leave now.")

"Who is saying that?" Ranma wonders aloud.

"Who's saying what?" A female voice asks.

Ranma turns and immediately his eyes narrow and a frown adorns his face. "It's nothing Leelee."

"Well I got something," She giggles. "Check out this leather jacket. Five hundred bucks."

"It's nice Leelee. You do know that I have a leather jacket so I know how expensive they are, right?" He turns back to his work.

"I know. I was thinking that maybe I'd let you take me for a ride on your bike so you can show me off."

Her words stop Ranma in his tracks. "Let me take you for a ride?" He repeats. "Is that what you said?"

"Um…yeah. Don't you want to show off your cute girl?"

"You are not my cute girl. Nor do I have to ask permission from you or anyone else about when I ride my bike. Got it?" His words are harsh and filled with venom. Leelee can't help but look sheepish and back away.

"Got it."

A few hours later Ranma is sitting on a rock in the forest trying to figure out where the voice is coming from. But his concentration is broken when a certain troblin. "Hi Phineas," Ranma says without looking.

The troblin jumps up behind him. "Darn I was hoping I could surprise you." He sits on the side of the rock.

"Not likely," Ranma says as he massages his temple.

"You ok?" Phineas asks.

"Just a bad day."

"Great, lets compare. I'll go first. Well first I woke up and was immediately attacked by a mouse. It won. Then when I was washing my nose in the river, a fish swam up and bit it. So I swam after him and bit him back. But, and here your important lesson, did you know that a fish can swim away from a waterfall while a troblin cannot? To my surprise I survived, but I now have a crab in my pants."

Ranma smiled…for about a second and then the voice returned. He stood upright suddenly and began scanning the area. ("Why should they trust you when you don't even trust yourself? You don't even know where you're from.")

Ranma growls much like a cat ready to attack. "Where are you? Who are you?" His hand goes to his face as an image flashes through his mind. An image of a child wrapped in a red blanket being carried by an unseen, unknown person.

"Ok! You win!" Phineas exclaims.

Later once more Ranma is focusing his mind to find the source of the voices. This time he is sitting with his back against one of the trees outside the store. His bike, finally fixed, stands a few feet away. After a few minutes of mediation there is still no luck and Ranma comes back to. And just in time it seems as the others are walking towards him with grim faces. "Hey Ranma," Maddie greets him.

"Hey, what's up with the faces? Did I miss an alert?" He asks half joking.

"No, Ranma, there's a thousand dollars missing from the store." She informs him.

"A thousand…" Ranma thinks for a second then turns to Xander. "Did you lose the bank deposit?"

Xander shakes his head. "No."

Ranma stands. "Then what are we standing here for? Lets go look for it."

"Ranma, we already did look for it," Xander says. "It's not in the store."

"Then why…" Realization dawns upon Ranma and his expression becomes unreadable. "Oh, I get it. I'm the new guy so it had to be me right? Just came here to steal some money and then leave, right?"

"Yeah we kinda figured it was something like that," Chip says.

Ranma levels a glare at Chip that sends a shiver down his spine. "Look Ranma just…" But he doesn't let Vida finish her sentence.

"Don't, just don't," He throws his jacket on, gets on his bike, and places his helmet in his hands. "I should've known this would happen. God knows I don't deserve happiness." He puts his helmet on starts his bike and leaves before another word can be uttered.

Even with the noise of the engine the voices will not stop. ("You see, you don't have any friends. Everyone always lies to you.")

Ranma stops his bike and rips off his helmet. "ENOUGH! Who the hell are you? Where the hell are you?"

("Come to the beach, and everything will be explained there.")

Ranma growls and clenches his fist in anger.

It takes only a few moments to reach the beach. Once there he leaves his bike near the road and walks towards the water. Once there he yells out. "I'm here! Now show yourself!"

"I'm right here," The voice from earlier calls.

Ranma turns and finally has a face to the voice. "Korrag! What the hell do you want?"

"I spoke the truth! No one wants you! Except me. I want you for your power."

"That so?" Ranma growls out.

"Join us! If you truly want to be needed fight with us!" Ranma growls in anger and clenches his fist even tighter. Korrag nods. "I see you are still angry with me. Very well, I will give you one hour to make your decision. If you choice to fight against us I will destroy you." And with that he disappears into a purple magic seal.

Back at the store

Toby is walking to the front of the store with a small cardboard box in his hands. Xander and the others enter just as he nears the cash register. "Ah! There are my wonderful employees. I was wondering where you'd gone off to."

"We were just having a little talk with Ranma," Xander informs him.

"Ah I see," Toby silently studies each of them. "What's with all the long faces gang? Oh wait, wait, wait, you have something to tell me that you don't want to tell me, right?"

Xander nods. "Yeah boss we do."

Toby nods. "Well tell me." Xander begins to speak but is interrupted. "No, no, no, don't tell me. No do, don't, do, don't, do," Toby stops and has to think about whether he's on a do or a don't. "All right, tell me how you lost the thousand dollars."

Everyone looks at him in surprise. "How?" Xander asks.

Toby sits the box down and reaches behind his back and retrieves the envelope. "Now guys I may be your boss, but I'm also your friend."

"I thought Ranma stole the money," Xander admits.

"Ranma? That guy's as honest as the Stones of classic rock. Whatever gave you that idea?"

Everyone turns to Leelee. "Why are you looking at me? You're the ones who accused your friend." She opens a can of soda, which promptly explodes on her new leather jacket. She runs off.

Toby turns back to the box at the register. "Now I'm really not sure if I should give you guys this or not."

"What is it Toby?" Maddie asks.

"Open it."

She does and gasps. She pulls out a pair of blue sunglasses with earphone of the left side. "Wow! These are those sunglasses that you can listen to music while wearing, aren't they?"

Toby nods. "Yeah, there's one for each of you."

Each of the group gets a pair of sunglasses, with colors matching their Ranger color. "This is great boss, thanks allot," Xander says as he looks around the shop with the glasses on.

"Oh don't thank me. Thank Ranma." Their smiles abandon their faces. "He bought them for you. Said he wanted to thank you for making him feel so welcomed."

Xander takes off his sunglasses and puts them on the counter. "He said that?"

Toby nods. "Yep, just this morning in fact."

"I feel like such a jerk," Xander says.

"Yeah, you're not the only one," Chip agrees.

"We all feel like jerks," Vida agrees.

Maddie turns to Toby. "Toby if you'll excuse us, we need to go find Ranma we have a serious plate of crow to eat."

Toby nods. "Not a problem, but," He tosses Xander his sunglasses. "They're already paid for."

Ranma sits at the beach watching the waves crash into the coast. ("Betrayal, lies, deceit, will these always be my rewards?") He stares off into the distant. ("Will I ever find a place to call my own with people who won't turn on me?")

"Come on!" Xander yells back at his friends. "Udonna said that Ranma was on the beach somewhere."

"What are we going to say when we find him?" Vida asks.

"That we're sorry of course," Maddie says.

"And that it was mostly Xander's fault," Chip adds.

"Hey!"

"Well it was."

"I'm not sure if a simple sorry is going to cut it here."

"What do you mean sis?"

"The way Ranma reacted, what he said. It's like…I don't know what it was like. I just don't think it'll be that simple."

They continue on but soon see a site that they could have done without, a purple magic seal with a figure rising out of the depths. "Korrag!" Xander yells out.

"Rangers, I didn't expect to see you here." He unsheathes his sword. "But it saves me the trouble of hunting you down."

Ranma turns his head. ("What was that?") Nothing…and then an explosion. The sounds of metal striking metal. He sighs and heads off towards the battle.

"Wolf Attack!" The purple wolf heads streak towards the Rangers and explode all around them. They scream as they are thrown into the air. "Pathetic! You haven't improved at all have you?" His eyes turn slightly to the left of the Rangers. "So you've finally returned."

"Huh?" Xander and the others follow Korrag's line of sight. There standing near the sea is Ranma. The waves crash against the shore throwing a light mist into the air. His head is bowed slightly and his bangs hide his eyes from sight. "Ranma!" Everyone yells. The four of them stand.

"Your hour is up Red Ranger! Will you join us? Will you stand with the Master?" Koragg asks.

"What?" The rest of the Rangers rush towards him and stand around him. "Don't tell me you're taking this guy serious!" Chip almost yells.

Xander takes a calming breath and places a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Look Ranma we know you didn't still the money. It was my fault I jumped to the wrong conclusion and kinda brought everyone else along. But you can't…"

Ranma interrupts him. "Remove your hand or I will break it."

"Huh?" Xander is stunned to say the least. Ranma turns his head to Xander and gives him a glare that causes Xander to not only remove his hand from Ranma's shoulder, but also jump back away from him.

"Don't touch me and don't talk to me like I one of your friends. I don't know any of you." He takes a few steps forward and stands between the two groups.

"Ranma you can't…" Maddie calls after him.

"Silence!" Korrag yells out. He studies the boy in front of him. ("There is something about him. Something that sets him apart from the others.") He asks once more. "What have you decided?"

"There was no decision to be made. No matter what happens I will never join you."

"What?" Korrag is definitely surprised. "Even after they betrayed you. You would side with them?"

"Every friend I've ever had has betrayed me. Why should they be any different?"

"Why would you defend honorless people who betray their comrade?"

Ranma thinks for a moment then speaks. "In my life there have been only three constants: my name, my art, and my code. I will introduce them to you now." He brings out his wand. "Magical Source Mystic Force!"

"So be it. Introduce me to the constants of your life if you must, but it won't matter I will destroy you," Korrag draws his sword once more.

"You have no idea who you're messing with," Ranma also draws his sword. He stands still and awaits Korrag's assault. "But you're about to find out." Korrag lashes out with a slash that parallels the ground. Ranma steps back and allows it to miss him by inches. Korrag counters with a rising diagonal slash that Ranma once again slides away from. Again and again Korrag slashes and stabs, and every time Ranma slides or glides around the attacks in an almost lazy manner.

"Damn you! Fight me!" Korrag yells in anger.

Ranma brings his sword up and blocks an attack. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ranma, of the Clan Saotome." He throws Korrag's sword back and connects with a slash to the chest. Korrag stumbles back and grabs his chest. "My art is that of Musabetsu Kakutou Ryuu." Ranma slashes Korrag's chest. The black knight falls back and gathers himself. Ranma brings his sword above his head and slashes towards Korrag. He is too far away for the strike to connect. But to everyone's shock, especially Korrag's, somehow the strike does connect.

Korrag grabs his chest and stumbles back. "How? Your attack couldn't have traveled that far without the aid of magic. And I felt no magic within in it."

Ranma brings his sword to his side with the blade parallel to the ground. "It's a technique I learned and added to my art." His sword blurs and Korrag's chest explodes when multiple strikes hit him. Ranma lowers his sword. "That is the Musabetsu Kakutou Ryuu. The art of adaptation."

"Amazing." Maddie mutters. "Korrag can't do anything against him."

"Is this even possible? Korrag beat the four of us easily. And now Ranma's beating him like he's not even there," Vida exclaims.

"This can't be happening. I mean I knew Ranma was strong, but this is unreal," Xander says.

"It's just like a movie," Chip mutters in shock.

Korrag chuckles as he stands. "I knew there was something different about you. You're not like the others. Even though they betrayed you, you still come to protect them. You have great honor." He sheaths his sword and holds out his hand. "Join me. Together you and I will raise the Master and control this world."

Ranma shakes his head. "I will never join you. Remember there have been three constants in my life; my name, my art, and my code. I've already introduced you to the first two. All that's left is to tell you the last." His armor and weapons disappear in a flash of light. Ranma stands there in his leather jacket with a bored expression on his face. "Protect the weak."

Korrag snorts. "Protect the weak?" He shakes his head. "I guess you will never join us." He calls on his magic and transforms into his giant centaur form. "If you won't join us I'll have to destroy you."

Xander gasps. "It's time to go Titan!" The Rangers bring out their wands. But they stop when they see Ranma, still in his street clothes, walking up to them. "Ranma! What are you doing? We need to go Titan and beat him."

Ranma stops and few feet from them. He looks at them with eyes full of hate. "I'm done with you." He walks through them and back towards the road.

"Ranma!" Maddie yells. She runs after him. "Wait! We need you!" Ranma reaches his bike and takes his helmet in his hands. Maddie finally reaches him. "Ranma! We…" Her words die in her throat. The glare she receives from Ranma forces all the strength from her body, and she falls to the ground.

"To Hell with all of you." He gets on his bike and disappears into the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Ranma or Power Rangers

The sky is dark and cloudy. She comes shooting from out of it and lands on a building. She takes a cell phone-like device from her side and speaks in it. "I'm here." She looks around and sighs. "Are you sure he's around here?"

A voice comes from the other side. "Yeah. You should be right on top of him."

"Right on top of him?" She goes to the side of the building and looks over. A small crowd of people has gathered in front of the rather large building she's standing on. She shrugs. "Might as well check it out."

Getting in proved to be easier than she first thought. The bouncers at the front door were distracted by a fight that allowed quite a few people to enter without paying. ("What is this place?") She wonders. She walks through a hallway towards the sounds of cheering. She turns a corner and stops dead in her tracks. "What is this place?" She asks herself once more. There are bleachers, concession stands, and a large fighting ring of some kind. Within the bleachers men and women are drinking alcohol and flashing money. A few of them are speaking to people with pads of paper. The men with the paper are writing furiously and taking money from different people. She hears a few people shouting about unfair odds or something upon those lines. Then it hits her. ("Underground fights!") She draws herself away from the crowd and slowly makes her way to the bleachers. ("What would he be doing here?") She reaches the bleachers just in time to hear the announcer begin to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen now that all bets have been placed we will now move onto our next fight." He stops to clear his throat. "In the red corner we have local favorite Michel Daniels!" A large black man, about 6' 6" and weighing around 250 pounds, steps away from the corner. He acknowledges the crowds cheering with a few waves and fist pumps. "Michel is the local champ and is facing off against a newcomer to this area, Ranma Saotome!" A black haired Asian man takes a step away from the corner and nods to his opponent. The cheers he receives are noticeable less; in fact a few laughs are thrown in.

The girl stands up suddenly and gasps. "Ranma!" Her surprised shout is lost within the noise of the crowd.

"You know the kid?" An older man asks her.

She nods. "Yeah. He's a friend of mine."

The man snorts. "Don't know what he's thinking, but that Daniels guy is going to tear him apart. That guy's the champ around here, never lost not once. Just hope your friend has some good insurance."

The girl shakes her head. ("What is he doing? Without his magic there's no way he can go up against that guy. He's got to be twice Ranma's size.")

"Fighters to the center of the ring!" The announcer calls out. Ranma and Michel stand facing one another studying each other. "Now remember the rules," He pauses for dramatic effect. "There are none! Ha!"

Michel smirks. "Don't worry kid, I won't hurt you too much." Ranma doesn't acknowledge the man's comment. "Not gonna say anything kid?" Ranma doesn't move or speak. Michel shrugs. "Fine by me."

"When you're ready!" Both opponents nod. "Fight!"

Michel is on Ranma immediately. He lays into him with punch after punch. The force of the strikes causes Ranma to fall back step after step. A powerful roundhouse kick tosses him to the side. Michel begins laughing at the young man. "Is that all you're gonna do? Just sit there and be a punching bag for me?"

The girl in the stands cringes with every strike. She gasps when the kick lands. She is on her feet and making her way to the ring before she even knows it. "Ra…" Her words die in her throat. And indeed everyone in the building goes silent.

Michel's eyes are wide and his mouth is hanging open in shock. "No way," He mutters.

Ranma slowly stands. He brings his left hand to the side of his head and forces it to the side cracking it. He then brings his right hand to the corner of his lips and wipes the trickle of blood away with his thumb. His emotionless eyes fall on his opponent. Michel takes a step away from the dead eyes. "That it?"

It takes a moment for his words to register. But when they do Michel's reaction goes as expected. "You little shit!" He screams. His charges is wild and lacking any skill. He lashes out with a single punch, a punch that is skillfully redirected by Ranma. It takes a second for Michel to regain his control and turn. A slipper covered foot fills his vision for a millisecond, and the all is black.

Ranma sighs as he sits alone in an isolated corner of the building. ("Beat the local champ and everybody runs away. Buncha wimps.")

"Ranma?"

He doesn't look. He doesn't need to. He knows the voice. "What do you want Maddie?"

Maddie sighs. "I want you to come home."

Ranma frowns. "Don't have one of those." He finally looks up at her. "You guys made that abundantly clear."

She bows her head in shame. "Yeah we screwed up big time. We jumped to the wrong conclusion. Please forgive us Ranma, we made a mistake."

Ranma's eyes narrow. "You betrayed my trust." They're silent for a moment before he speaks ago. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be off saving the world or something?"

"Korrag beat us Ranma." Her voice is small and meek. "He beat us and took our combining power. He used it to bring up this guy named Morticon. Our power alone wasn't enough to free him permanently, but Korrag kept it." She looks up at Ranma with tears in her eyes. "We need you Ranma! We can't do this without you!"

"You need me?" He asks her in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes! You're our leader and best fighter!"

"I'm no leader."

"Please!" She falls to her knees and places her hands on his shoulders. Ranma's eyes go wide. "Please! I'll do anything! Anything! I swear I'll never leave you! I'll never abandon you! I'll never betray you! Never again!" She hugs him to her and buries her face in his shirt.

"_I'll never leave you, Ranma."_

The words echo in his mind, words spoken by someone else long ago. "Never?" He asks in a hopeful whisper.

"Never."

"_Never."_

The words are whispered back.


	5. Chapter 5

-1I don't own Ranma or the Power Rangers

Alone in the depths he sits. His eyes are fixed upon the golden ball floating just above his hand. The combining power of the Rangers was his to command. While it was true he true that the power could, in theory, help Morticon rise from the Abyss, Korrag didn't think the power of four Rangers was sufficient. ("No.") He shakes his head. ("I will need all of their power if I am to free Morticon.") His mind goes back to his fight with the Red Ranger. While it was true the boy was skilled, he was not invincible. ("I felt it. After he used that rapid thrust attack his power was greatly diminished. It was all he could do to keep his armor active. Next time we fight I will be better prepared. But the other four will interfere no doubt.") The Knight Wolf brings his hand to his armored chin in thought. Suddenly his head snaps up. "Of course!"

"And you're sure he's coming back?" Xander asks Madison.

"For the hundredth time, yes he's coming back," She answers. She sighs in annoyance.

"We don't doubt you sis, it's just…well he's taking his time," Vida points out.

"Yeah, you left L.A. the same time he did, so he should be here right?" Chip points out.

Madison looks around before leaning in and whispering. "I flew back, straight back. Ranma has to take the roads that bend and curve around mountains, remember?"

"Oh! Good point!" Chip says with a smile.

"Hey guys!" Toby calls as he enters the shop.

"Hey boss!" They call back.

"So…" He smiles at them. "Are you sure Ranma's coming back?" Madison pinches her nose in frustration.

"Korrag! I demand that you give me the Rangers' combining power!" Morticon yells. "With it I can surely find a way to permanently leave this prison!"

"The power of four Rangers is not enough. The power of this prison will simply pull you back down after only a few moments of freedom," He explains.

"Then we need to find the Red Ranger," Necrolai points out.

"There is no need. He will come to us."

"How can you be so certain, Korrag. He has left the area and did not step in when we defeated his friends," Morticon reminds the Knight.

"He did not help his friend because he could not. His power was depleted from his fight with me. But he will come back. His words have betrayed his actions."

_"In my life there have been only three constants: my name, my art, and my code."_

_"Protect the weak."_

"His code is to protect the weak. Even if he has left, his code will not allow him to stay gone forever. He will return. And when he does I will have a surprise waiting for him." Korrag holds aloft the Rangers' combining power. The golden ball splits off into green, blue, yellow, and pink streaks of light.

"Udonna!" Claire calls out. "Udonna!" The apprentice sorceress runs up the stairs to the spell books.

"What is it child?" The elder sorceress asks.

"The crystal ball! Korrag's in the city!" Claire explains. Udonna's eyes go wide for a second.

It only takes them a few minutes to rush out of the Rockporium and downtown. The streets had emptied almost immediately after Korrag had started walking down them. And that's how they found him, casually walking down the street. "Korrag!" Xander yells out. "What are you doing here?"

Korrag does not answer immediately, instead his gaze sweeps across them. "Where is the Red Ranger?" He asks.

"Oh for the last time, he'll be here!" Madison yells out.

"Good, I'd hate for him to miss the show."

"What show?" Vida calls back.

Korrag holds up his hand. "Your demise of course."

"Our combining power!" Chip yells out.

"Prepare yourself, Power Rangers!" The golden ball breaks off into four smaller balls, one green, one blue, one yellow, and the last pink. The smaller balls float in front of Korrag for a moment. Forms begin to materialize around them.

"What's going on?" Vida demands.

It takes only a moment before she receives her answer. Their own Ranger forms stand directly across from them. Each is identical to the original in all but one detail, in the center of their chests rest copies of the Eye of the Master. "Wow, I have an evil twin!" Chip exclaims.

"Indeed, they are exact copies I made with your combining power. There are only two differences. Each has a copy of the Eye of the Master to boost their magic. And they are, of course, completely loyal to the Master!" With that each of the Copycat Rangers draw their wands.

Xander turns to Madison. "You're sure Ranma's coming back, right?" He asks.

"Yes, Why does everyone keep asking me that?" She answers in annoyance.

Xander turns back to the Copycats. "Cause we could really use his help right about now."

"This doesn't look good," Udonna says as she gazes at the crystal ball. The battle has been going on for only a few minutes but the Rangers have already been fgorced back. Their evil twins have over powered their counterparts with relative ease.

"They need help!" Claire yells.

The Rangers fall back as their doubles advance on them. "This doesn't look good!" Chip says as they continue back.

"You cannot hope to defeat the copies I have made. Their powers have been magnified by the Eyes of the Master and with me commanding them, they are unbeatable," Korrag boasts.

The Copy Rangers advance on Xander and the others. "Unbeatable, huh?" A voice calls out from behind the Rangers. "Lets test that out."

"Ranma!" The Rangers call out in excitement and relief. Ranma nods to them as he stands at their sides.

"I knew you would come Red Ranger," Korrag unsheathes his sword as he steps forward. "Now draw your sword and face me!"

Ranma shakes his head. "No thanks."

"What? You would refuse my challenge!" Korrag yells out.

"I'm taking you up on your first challenge," Ranma states.

"My first challenge?" Korrag asks in confusion.

"You said that with you commanding them, your fakes were unbeatable," Ranma explains. "I say my team can beat them with me leading them."

"You think these children can defeat my soldiers?" Korrag asks. "They're not warriors! They won't stand a chance!"

"Then you accept?" Ranma smiles behind his helmet.

Korrag sheathes his sword. "Very well, my four soldiers versus you and your children."

In one swift motion Ranma's sword is in his hands. "Sounds good to me."

"Um Ranma," Xander starts. "Not that I'm doubting you, but we just had our butts kicked by these guys. Maybe we should retreat."

Ranma snorts. "And I bet you guys paired off by color, right?"

"Well yeah, why wouldn't we?" Chip asks.

"You'll figure it out soon enough. Listen to me and we'll get through this."

The fakes begin to advance, with the fake Green Ranger in front. "I'll handle this one." Ranma says as he moves forward.

The fake Green Ranger points his wand towards Ranma. Roots and vines blast out of the ground around Ranma wrapping around him, holding him fast. "Ranma!" The others yell out. The others move to assist him, but before they can do anything flames erupt around Ranma. The vines and roots are burnt to ashes, and Ranma is freed.

"My turn," Ranma says as he holds his hand out. A ball of fire flies from his hand and explodes on contact with the fake Ranger. "That it?"

Korrag seethes from his position. ("I shouldn't be surprised he could defeat one of my soldiers. But the other four won't stand a chance.")

The fake Yellow Ranger advances next. Chip moves to intercept, but Ranma stops him. "Xander, you're up."

Xander nods. "If you say so." Xander pulls out his wand as he walks forward. ("Why would he want me to fight Chip's double?") He thinks.

The fake Yellow Ranger lashes out with a bolt of lightning. Xander calls up a small tree in defense. The lightning bolt strikes the tree scorching it slightly. Xander's eyes go wide behind his helmet. ("Of course!") Xander calls up roots and vines of his own before the fake Yellow Ranger can attack. The plants wrap around Chip's double. The fake Yellow Ranger powers up his lightning trying to destroy the plants, ala Ranma. His attack, however, is ineffective. "That won't work," Xander informs him. "The roots are grounded and that means lightning attacks won't work on them." The clone powers up more lightning. The roots begin to smoke as more and more electricity pass through them.

"Maddie, your turn," Ranma informs the Blue Ranger.

She nods. "I guess Xander's plants could use a drink," A quick water spell later and the fake Yellow Ranger electrocutes himself.

Xander begins to rejoin the group when Ranma stops him. "You're still up." Xander turns back towards the fakes. The fake Blue Ranger is now making her way towards them. "Same strategy," Ranma whispers to him.

Xander nods. This time he does even allow the fake Ranger the time to attack. His roots wrap around his target. This time the fake Ranger doesn't waste time trying to free herself. Instead she launches water spells towards Xander. Ranma defends his time. He runs in front of Xander, fire already concentrated in his fist. The fire spell strikes the water spell. The two explode in a mass of steam. "Chip, your turn!"

"Right!" Chip launches an arrow of electricity at the fake Blue Ranger. This time it is the Blue Ranger who is on the receiving end of an electrocution. "All right! Only one more to go!"

("Damn it,") Korrag growls. ("I didn't expect his involvement to tip the scales this much. I only have one soldier left.")

"Vida, Madison, time to finish this," Ranma motions to fake Pink Ranger. "Vida make your wind spell as cold as you can. Madison focus your water spells into the wind."The girls nod. Vida's winds slam into the fake Ranger's wind. Vida's spell begins to slowly lose ground against her doubles, but their struggle becomes irrelevant as Madison's power interacts with her sister's. The water molecules are almost immediately frozen. Most of the ice shards are thrown off course due to the fake's winds. But with thousands of shards being forced forward, some find their target. The fake's power begins to weaken as more and more shards strike her. Eventually the inevitable happens and the fake is overwhelmed and destroyed by the combined attack.

Four balls of light; one green, one yellow, one blue, and one pink, escape the remains of the fakes. The balls go straight for the Rangers of the same color and disappear into their chests. "Our combining power!" Chip exclaims.

The five of them face down Korrag. "So much for your soldiers being unbeatable," Ranma taunts.

Korrag growls in anger and frustration. "We'll finish this another day."

_Rootcore_

"What are you doing, Ranma?" Madison asks from behind him.

Said person looks up from the book in his hands. "If I'm going to lead you guys, and I mean really lead you, then I guess I should learn more about our magic."

She smiles as him. "Good to see you're becoming part of the team." Ranma sighs and nods. "Ranma?"

"Hmmm?"

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you."

"Ask away."

"When you were fighting Korrag at the beach before you left. You said that every friend you had had betrayed you. What…"

Ranma interrupts her. "The past is the past."

"But I…"

Once again he interrupts her. "Please don't. I'd rather not think about it." Madison sighs and reluctantly drops the subject. But she breaks into a smile when an idea pops into her head. She slides into the seat next to him and lays her head onto his shoulder. "What are you doing?" Ranma asks.

"Getting comfortable." She answers.

Notes

I've had a rough time recently and haven't been able to devote as much time as I would like to writing. That being said I think this is probably one of the worst chapters I've ever written. The idea was solid, but I found my writing to be lacking overall.

Also I had a reader give me a rather offensive review. Said reader called me a brainless numbskull and said my story was lousy. Now that I have the chance I would like to respond. I write because I enjoy writing and that's it. I like the idea that others might read my writing and get some enjoyment out of it but that does not motivate me in the least. I am not brainless, having tested near genius-level in the past. And I do not appreciate having my story being called lousy after only having a few chapters out at the time. And in response to the few points that he brought up that made sense I have this to say. #1 I am keeping with the Mystic Force series as much as possible. So in my story Phineas will also take Bowen/Ranma to the U.S., I will not change that and will explain what happened later in my story. And #2 a Black Ranger will appear in the Dark Wish arch of my story and in the AU story that I am planning to write as well.

Thank you and please continue to enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

-1

Rootcore

Xander sighs and closes his book. "What a wonderful day to spend our day off!" He tosses the magic book onto the table in front of him. "Studying."

Vida yawns. "Gotta agree with you there. I'd rather be working with Chip then studying."

Madison looks up from her book. "It could be worse."

"How?" Xander asks.

"Ranma could be giving us combat training." She gives them a knowing wink.

Xander and Vida immediately have flash backs to the last time Ranma decided they need to be taught properly in combat. "I still haven't recovered," Xander admits.

Vida nods. "I had bruises on my bruises."

"It wasn't that bad," Ranma calls from the bookshelves.

"Maybe not for you, but I for one do not remember seeing anyone so tired," Udonna jokes.

"Everyone's a critic." Ranma emerges from the shelves with a book in his hands. "Hey Udonna, what's with this black book?" He holds it up. "It feels off, like it shouldn't be here."

Udonna gasps when she notices just what book is in his hands. "That Ranma, is the Book of Dark Spells. A book of forbidden magics."

Ranma's eyes go wide. "That would explain the feeling I'm getting from it."

"What's so forbidden about it?" Xander asks.

"If someone like myself were to use a spell from that book, I would lose all of my magically powers and become human," Udonna explains.

"And if a human like us, were to us it?" Vida asks.

Udonna hangs her head and is silent for a moment. Finally she looks up and answers. "I'm not sure. No regular human has ever attempted a spell from that book."

Ranma nods in understanding. "If they're anything like the forbidden stuff I've come across I can guess." He turns and begins to head back to the bookshelf.

"Well?" Xander asks. "Don't leave us hanging here."

Ranma sighs as he ascends the stairs. "One outcome is like Udonna said, you could just lose all your powers. No more magic, no more Power Ranger." He sets the book back and picks up another one. "Another one is you could kill whatever or whoever you were casting the spell on." He makes his way back to the others. "Another would be that you lose your mind becoming either a crazed berserker or an empty shell." He opens the book as he sets down. "And then there's the last option, you'd simply die."

Vida, Xander, and Maddie gasp, while Udonna nods. "Ranma is correct. A forbidden spell always comes with a price or needs something to be sacrificed."

"So never use a spell from that book? Got it!" Xander nods.

"Correct." Udonna turns to Ranma. "I am surprised at your knowledge of such a subject. How did you come by it?"

"Experience," He answers.

Udonna's eyes go wide. "Someone performed a forbidden spell on you?" She asks in shock. ("That would explain why he doesn't trust magic.")

Ranma, however, shakes his head. "No, it had nothing to do with magic. The idiot who raised me forced me to learn the most forbidden of all martial arts techniques. It took me years to finally master it to the point where I can use it at will."

Xander holds up his hand. "Question?" Ranma nods to him. "If it's forbidden shouldn't you not use it?"

Ranma smiles and nods. "Very good Xander, you were listening. I can use it at will but I'll still have to pay the price if I do…at least now. According to an old teacher of mine, in a couple of years I'll be able to use it without having to worry about paying any price."

"What price would you pay for using it?" Madison asks in fear.

Ranma shrugs his shoulders. "Not sure; could be my sanity, could be my life. For all I know it could be nothing. I don't plan on using it anytime soon, but I'll tell you this," He sets his book down at looks each other them in their eyes. "If you ever see me pumping out a black aura, go the other way."

It is at that moment that their wands alert them. Vida opens hers and responds. "Yeah Chip?" A second later her eyes go wide. "Necrolai just kidnapped Tobi!"

Ranma's eyes narrow when the vampire's name is mentioned. It wasn't that long ago that Vida was enslaved by the bat and used against them.

**Flashback**

_Ranma is sitting across from the Rockporium under a tree enjoying a break from the day. Vida had just been returned to the group and was inside returning to her normal life. The chiming of the bell on the door to the store caught his attention. Stepping out of the store and onto the sidewalk was Leelee. ("Just who I wanted to see.") He waved and called to her. "Hey Leelee, over here!" The blonde smiled when she saw just who was calling her and made her way over to him._

_"Hey Ranma, what's up?" She asked when she was only a few feet from him._

_Ranma smiled at the girl. "Oh nothing much. I was wondering if you'd do me a favor?"_

_Leelee's smile disappeared as confusion settled on her face. "A favor?"_

_"Yeah, I need you to deliver a message to Necrolai."_

_Leelee's eyes go wide. "Necrolai?" She struggles to find her voice. "I…uh…never…,"_

_"Save it Leelee," The smile is gone from his face. In it's place is a frown. Leelee takes a stepback as cold blue eyes seem to pierce her like a knife blade. "I'm not sure what your connection is to the vampire, but I want you to tell her this. She should abandon Morticon while she can. If she doesn't we'll eventually destroy her."_

_Leelee stares at Ranma for a second. Finally she nods and turns. She takes a couple of steps before stopping. "How did you know?"_

_"There is a taint on your spiritual energy. It's similar to hers," He explains._

_Leelee nods. "She's my mother."_

_Ranma's eyes go wide for a split second. He gathers himself before speaking again. "I haven't told the others."_

_Now it's Leelee's turn to be shocked. She turns to him. "Why not?"_

_"You're not evil. You share the same taint as your mother, but you're not evil."_

Rootcore

The fight had been short and confusing. The others had met up with Chip right after he had confronted Necrolai. The vampire didn't seem to be interested in them, only Tobi. And after he had escaped back towards the Rockporium, Necrolai had left.

"Udonna, something weird is going on," Madison informs the sorceress as the five of them enter Rootcore.

"Necrolai was acting odd," Xander continues.

"She said she was looking for someone called the Gatekeeper," Chip says.

Ranma's eyes narrow as he watches Udonna's go wide. "Something tells me you know what this is all about."

Udonna hesitates. Finally she relents. "The Gatekeeper was a powerful sorceress named Niella. She was my sister." She stops her mind drifting back to that terrible day. "Niella cast a spell which sealed the Gate and sent Morticon and his armies to the Underworld. The spell was so strong that it depleted all of her lifeforce. When the Gate was lowered to the depths her body disappeared with it."

"Noble," Ranma says. "To give her life for her friends and family, she is worthy of great respect."

Udonna smiles at Ranma. "Thank you Ranma. I believe that her spirit lives on in my heart and through the legacy of her heir."

"She had a child?" Madison asks.

"Yes. No doubt that Necrolai is seeking the child of my sister."

"So we have to find and protect this child," Vida says in understanding.

"You won't have to look far. Niella's child and the heir to the Gatekeeper's power is Clare."

The Ranger's can't hide their surprise. And they're not the only one. The shock causes Clare to lose control of her invisibility spell and appear near them.

The Rockporium

"I still can't believe that Clare has legendary powers," Madison says. "Strong enough to lock up the forces of evil."

"Or unlock them. A power like that is a double-edge sword," Xander says.

"Which is why I prefer a katana," Ranma jokes.

"You should be used to power that's a double-edged sword," Vida says. "You can power up and make yourself a one man wrecking crew, but it drains you completely."

"True," Ranma nods.

"Guys!" Tobi shouts as he enters the store. "You'll never guess who I met!"

Xander's wand buzzes. "Oh, sorry got to take this boss." He looks down at the wand for a second. "Oh no," His voice drops to a whisper. "Necrolai just showed up at the plaza."

"Lets go." They run out of the store.

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" Tobi calls after them.

"Break time boss!" Vida yells back.

"But don't you want to hear about how I met the Power Rangers?"

The Plaza

Necrolai turns as the Rangers run towards her. "Finally you've come."

"You'll never get the Gatekeeper!" Madison yells at her.

"Oh but I have a new plan!" She begins to focus her power. "I'll let the Gatekeeper come to me!" A blade forms on her right arm at the wrist and three claw like weapons form on her left arm at the same point. "Someone so noble could never sit by as you were being destroyed."

"Lovely," Ranma mutters.

"Do you like my new powers?" Necrolai asks.

"Becareful, we don't know what she'll throw at us!" Ranma yells as they charge.

And indeed she does throw something at them. The vampire slashes in their direction and a purple energy blade shots out from her wrist blade. Ranma braces himself by throwing his arms up. The attack strikes him and throws him back nearly ten feet. ("Damn, that felt like one of Ryoga's punches!") The others regroup around him.

"Ranma! You all right?" Xander asks.

"I'm fine!" More purple blades erupt around them striking their upper bodies causing all five of them to fall. "Or I was."

Chip forces himself up. "Isn't it about time for you to go Super Ranger and smack her around?" He asks.

Ranma shakes his head. "Got to admit I suck at cards. But one thing I learned from playing is this: Don't use your trump card until you have to!" He takes out his sword and rushes forward. ("Besides I still have a few cards left to play!") Necrolai counters with more energy blades. Ranma swats away the ones he can't dodge. When he gets in close he and Necrolai begin to exchange a furry of sword strikes. Their exchange ends with Necrolai overextends a thrusts. Ranma takes advantages of the mistake. He slides to the side of her thrust and pushes her as passes by. The off balanced vampire stumbles and has to take a second to recover. And that's all Ranma needs. He forces his fire magic into his sword and slashes her across the chest. "You maybe more powerful than me, but I have the experience!" He announces as she stumbles once more. "Xander, now!"

The Green Ranger nods in understanding and calls up his vines to hold Necrolai in place. "This won't hold me for long!" She shouts.

"It doesn't have to! Maddie! Vida! Nail her!" Ranma calls while jumping away.

"What?" Necrolai looks back just in time to see the Blue and Pink Ranger combining their powers to imitate the White Ranger's snow power. Ice crystals fly forward and bite into her causing her to scream out in pain and anger. The ice shards also rip up Xander's vines, and by the time the attack is over Necrolai is able to free herself. She glares at the five of them. ("This can't be happening! The Master's dark power is following through me, making me stronger than ever! They shouldn't cause me this much trouble.") Her eyes catch some movement behind the Rangers. A smile creeps onto her face when she recognizes who it is. ("I can use her as a hostage.")

The Rangers turn when they hear the sound of footsteps behind them. "Clare!" The call as the apprentice joins them.

"They kidnapped Udonna to get to me!" She informs them. The Rangers gasp.

"To get to you?" Necrolai repeats the words to herself. Her eyes widen with realization. "Then you are!"

Clare nods as she holds up her mother's heirloom and places it upon her head. Her normal clothing is immediately replaced by her mother's robes. Power begins to flow through her body as she claims her birthright. "Power of the Shining Moon! Behold the Gatekeeper!"

"The Oracle was right." Necrolai takes a step towards Clare but stops when the Rangers step in front of them.

"Don't take another step!" Ranma yells.

"My plan to draw you has worked perfectly!"

Clare frowns and focuses her magic. "You're going to regret ever meeting me witch!" The Staff of the Gatekeeper forms in front of her. She grasps it just as Necrolai lashes out with more blades. Instinctively Clare calls up a protective shield.

"No way!" Necrolai yells in shock.

Clare smirks. "My turn!" She twirls the staff as her magic collects at the tip of it. She then thrusts it towards the vampire. A ghostly web of some kind shots forth and ensnares Necrolai. After a minute of struggling the web disappears, along with Necrolai's new powers. The vampire can do nothing but look at her hands in silence.

("Chance!") Ranma thinks. "Maddie! Chip! Finish her off!"

"On it!" Madison answers. She immediately launches a ball of water. Necrolai is struck and thrown back into the plaza's wall.

"What?" She shakes her head clear and looks up in time to see Chip launch his lightning arrow. The arrow strikes her. She cries out as electricity courses through her soaked body. After what feels like a lifetime she falls limply to the ground.

"All right! We nailed her!" Chip pumps his fist.

The vampire struggles to her knees and glares at the six gathered in front of her. "You will still lose Rangers!" And with a flap of her leathery wings she is gone.

"Nice job guys!" Ranma congratulates everyone.

"You did great Clare!" Madison exclaims.

Clare nods. "Thanks, but there's no time to celebrate. We have to find Udonna."

_"Hear me Red Ranger! Hear me!"_

Ranma grabs his head. _"What do you want Korrag?"_

_"You will tell the Gatekeeper to battle me alone. If she does not come alone, your sorceress will perish."_

Ranma growls and clutches his fist in anger. "Ranma, what is it?" Clare asks.

"Korrag wants to fight you alone," He informs her.

Clare nods. "Very well."

Rootcore

They have gathered around the crystal ball to watch, because watching is all that they can do. "We shouldn't have let Clare go alone." Madison says.

"I don't know. She handled herself pretty well against Necrolai," Vida comments.

"That was Necrolai. Korrag is an experience fighter." Ranma turns to the crystal ball. "He's on a whole different level."

But as the battle progresses it seems that Clare is holding her own. "Look at her go!" Chip yells out.

"She's doing it!" Xander says. "She's going to beat Korrag!"

"No," Ranma's voice is soft but seems to carry a great weight with it.

"What do you mean no?" Vida asks. "She kicking his butt!"

Ranma shakes his head. He leaves the crystal ball and makes his way to a large bag he had left at Rootcore a few days ago. "He's toying with her. He hasn't unsheathed his sword or made one attack. He's testing her power. He's trying to get a feel for it. After he's done that…he'll attack." He unzips the large duffel bag. He takes out an object. It is about four feet long and wrapped up with a white cloth. He straps it to his back before returning to the ball.

"What's that?" Madison asks.

"Something I brought just in case," Ranma asks.

Before another question can be asked, Clare's Titan form is struck by Korrag and forced down. The Rangers look at one another before nodding. The time to act had come.

They arrived with Korrag towering over Clare with his sword drawn, preparing to strike her. "Korrag!" Chip yells out as he unleashes an arrow. The arrow halts Korrag's attack, while Vida's follow up forces him away from Clare.

"Do not interfere!" Korrag commands.

"Mystic Force Fighters!" Ranma's voice calls from above.

"What?" Korrag looks up in time to see flames envelop the Red Ranger.

"Spin Attack!" The spinning flame punch lands and throws Korrag back.

Clare lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and moves to stand. Necrolai, however, has other plans. She graps Clare by the wrist before placing her in a choke hold. The Rangers immediately move towards their friend, but Korrag blocks the way. "By the power of the Gatekeeper," Necrolai begins. Magic begins to gather into Niella's heirloom as Clare begins to yell as she tries to keep her power from being used. "Let the Gate rise up!" An almost blinding white light gathers at Clare's forehead before shooting straight up into the sky. Almost immediately the sky turns black as night. Dark clouds begin gather and a feeling of impending doom settles on everyone. Necrolai throws Clare away as she basks in her success.

"This can't be good!" Chip yells out.

A small earthquake heralds the Gate's ascension from the Underworld.

"Now what?"


	7. Chapter 7

The Gate. It is a dark and gothic structure that links the Human World to the World of the Master. It is an awe inspiring doorway, especially from their vantage point. Looking at it almost anyone would give in to despair and hopelessness. But they were not given the mantle of Power Rangers without reason.

"I'm so sorry Rangers," Clare's voice leaves no doubt that she has been severely weakened by her ordeal.

"It's not your fault Clare," Madison comforts her.

"Look! Up at the Gate!" Xander exclaims.

There at the top of the structure, a stone gargoyle glows before jumping down. In its hand is a staff with three blades at the top. It growls before unleashes a magical strike that detonates around the group. The blast throws them all to the ground. Their enemies move to take advantage of their disorientation. "Get up!" Korrag commands as he forces Clare to her feet.

"Korrag!" Ranma yells as he struggles to stand. ("Damn it, that caught me off guard!")

"I have pressing matters to attend to, so I'll let the Gargoyle of the Gate finish you off!" The Knight says as he and Clare disappear into a magic circle.

"No!" The Rangers move towards the area they disappeared into, only to dive away as the Gargoyle makes a move towards them.

"Take it to the Titans!" Xander calls as they all move into the air and into their Titan forms. Ranma and Chip knock the Gargoyle back giving the group some breathing room.

"Phase Two!" Ranma yells out.

"We can't spend much time on him!" Vida exclaims once they've combined.

Ranma nods as they power up their attack. "Mystic Spell Seal!" But the Gargoyle seemingly teleports away from their attack. "Where?" It strikes their unprotected back before the Rangers can turn. Once more they strike and once more the Gargoyle disappears before their attack can land. The Gargoyle, this time, rushes in from the side and strikes them in the chest causing the Megazord to stumble backwards into the Gate. Another strike to their back causes them to turn towards the Gate.

"Hello, Rangers!" A voice calls to them.

"Morticon!" Chip exclaims.

"Your Megazord cracked the Gate, now I can slip through!"

Ranma eyes Morticon before stealing a glance at the Gargoyle behind them. "Two on one, huh? This could be tricky."

Morticon pushes through and steps out of the Gate. "I'm free!" He celebrates his new found freedom by slashing the Rangers with a magically powered sword strike.

"He's powerful!" Ranma yells.

Morticon begins to slash the Rangers' Megazord. He is merciless. And even the Rangers' flying attack is easily deflected. "Now to show you what real power is like!" He yells as he focuses his power into his sword. "Dark Magic Strike!" The attack lands and forces the Rangers back to the ground and into their civilian clothes.

"He's even stronger than before," Chip says.

"He's got more dark magic than before," Maddie agrees.

"How are we supposed to fight him? We don't have that kind of power," Xander asks already knowing that there is no answer. Even the sky seems to be filled with despair. All goes black, as black as the darkest night. Morticon and the Gargoyle begin to destroy at will seeming drunk on the destruction that they're causing.

"Is this the end?" Vida asks.

"The Hell it is!" Ranma yells. "I won't give up! I'll protect this city as long as I can still breathe!"

His words seem to fill his comrades with the courage that only a moment ago they were lacking. Each smile and nod. "Right!"

"Magical Source Mystic Force!" Each morph. They immediately combine into their dragon mode and take to the sky.

"Keep'em busy guys," Ranma mutters as he adjusts the bundle on his back. "Magical Source Mystic Force!" He also morphs but stays on the ground. "Galwit Mysto Motro!" He speeds away on his bike just as the others succeed in destroying the Gargoyle.

Korrag cannot help but be pleased as his magical circle continues to draw out the power of the Gatekeeper. "Soon the Gate will be open and our armies will march unopposed into the Human World."

"But her power is almost gone!" Udonna yells at Korrag. The sorceress has been imprisoned within a magical ball and floats in the air near Korrag. "Clare will not survive!"

"It was the only way," Korrag almost sounds sorry at this turn of events.

Udonna turns to Clare. "I promised your mother to protect you, now I've broken that promise."

Clare raises her head and speaks in a weakened, defeated tone. "This is not your fault."

"KORRAG!" A voice screams out of the darkness. The Knight turns in time to block the kick aimed at him but is still forced away.

"Ranma!" Udonna shouts in joy.

"Let them go!" Ranma demands.

"I will do no such thing!" Korrag shouts back.

"Very well!" Ranma points towards Korrag. "I challenge you!"

"A challenge? And the stakes?" Korrag asks in amusement.

"I win we go free!"

"And if I win?"

"You win and I'll give you the one thing you've wanted since we first met!"

"And what would that be?"

"My power!"

Udonna gasps. "Ranma no!"

Ranma, however, ignores her. "You win and I'll join you!"

Korrag stands silent as he thinks over the offer. After a moment he speaks. "And what assurances do I have that you'll follow through?"

Ranma, too, falls silent. But then speaks. "My word of honor would probably be enough for you, but," His Ranger armor disappears in a flurry of light. He grasps his wand in one hand and throws it to Korrag. "You can hold onto my wand just to be sure."

Korrag catches the wand and stares at it in silence. "Ranma! You can't!" Udonna calls out again.

"Silence witch!" Korrag shouts. He turns back to Ranma. "And what makes you sure I'll give this back if you win?"

Ranma smirks. "Your honor."

Korrag places the wand in the hand that is attached to his shield. "So be it!" The eye on his shield flashes with power as they are transported to what looks like a rock quarry of some sort. "Your challenge, my battlefield," He explains. Ranma nods and removes the bundle from his back. He slowly unwraps one end of it and pulls the object inside free. "A katana?" Korrag says to himself.

Ranma does not speak. Instead he tosses the cloth that once bound his sword off to the side and brings his sword to his side in a wakigama-e, or battoujutsu, stance. He closes his eyes for a second in concentration. ("Sword of my mother,") He tightens his grip on the hilt. ("See me through this!") His eyes snap open and with a ki-ai rushes forward. The two fighters clash. Sword strikes sword, shield strikes sheathe. They struggle against one another before Ranma is forced to move back. Korrag slashes and narrowly misses. ("Like I thought, my body can't handle a fight of this level right now.") His eyes narrow as he begins to analyze Korrag's fighting style even as he dodges each attack. ("He's got me beat in terms of strength, but I might be able to match his speed at least for a little bit.") Ranma's thrust is parried, and he's forced back by Korrag's shield. ("He's definitely not like Necrolai. He's got just as much experience as I do.")

"Udonna, isn't there anything we can do?" Clare asks in desperation. Now that he's focused on his fight with Ranma, Korrag's spell has stopped drawing out Clare's power.

Udonna shakes her head. "There's nothing we can do while we're imprisoned." She places her hands on her prison. "Why? Why would you make such a promise?"

"Maybe Ranma has a plan?" Clare asks. Her eyes widen. "Maybe he can use that power that makes him super powerful!"

Udonna shakes her head. "No. Ranma told me that he's tried to use that power before while he wasn't in his Ranger form, but it caused him so much pain that he blacked out. Whatever that power is, it's not an option. He can't match Korrag for long, not without his Ranger Powers."

He knew it was only a matter of time before his body began to falter. Now as he was forced to defend and completely abandon any and all thought of attacking, doubt began to creep into his mind. ("I can't win,") A voice inside his head whispered. ("I'm going to lose.") The faces of his friends flash through his mind. ("I'm going to fail them. I'm going to lose. And there's nothing I can do to change that.")

It is during this weakness that Korrag finally scores a solid hit. He slashes at Ranma and is rewarded with a scream of pain. Blood comes from a six inch cut on Ranma's stomach. Korrag pushes his advantage. He slams his shield into Ranma's chest, knocking him to the ground. Ranma's eyes go wide and he brings his sword up in front of him to block Korrag's downward strike. Korrag's sword strains against Ranma, who's been forced to abandon his sheath so his left hand holds the hilt and his right is pushing up on the flat of the blade near it's tip. Ranma is struggling, sweat is pouring from his forehead and he grits his teeth. "You can't win," Korrag whispers. "You don't have the power to defeat me, no human does." Ranma's eye narrow and he growls in anger and frustration. "Just give up." The anger and frustration disappear from Ranma's face as his eyes go wide. ("What is this?") Korrag asks himself. The Red Ranger's eyes close as he begins to think… to remember.

_"Ranma." A woman's voice calls to him. It's soft and soothing. It brings him peace every time he hears it. "I want you to promise me something." His unseen head nods. Though her face is cloudy he can clearly see her smile. "Never give up."_

Ranma's eyes snap open and immediately a blue aura of power violently erupts around him. "What?" Korrag yells out and the power throws him into the air. His shield is dislodged from his hand, and he lands twenty feet away. He is on his feet instantly. "What is this power? It's not magic!"

Ranma jabs his sword into the ground and forces himself to his feet. His eyes bore into Korrag, his rage boiling just below the surface.

"Is this?" Clare asks in amazement.

Udonna gasps. "This is the power he's been hiding? It's definitely not magical, but it's extremely powerful."

"What the Hell are you?" Korrag mutters.

The aura of power whips violently around Ranma as he straightens. "I won't give up! I can never give up! I promised her I'd never give up," He takes his hands away from the sword and cups them together at his hips. "No matter what!" The aura of power collects in the palms of his hands and condenses into a ball. "Shin Moko Takabisha!" He thrusts his hands forward. The ball flashes forward and becomes nearly as large as a bus.

"This can't be!" Korrag strikes at the attack with his sword. But his attack is doomed to failure. The attack explodes obscuring the combatants from view. When the dirt has finally settled Ranma has crossed the distance between himself and Korrag and is holding his sword at Korrag's throat. Korrag is also hold his sword towards Ranma. His sword, however, has been broken in half.

"You've… lost… ," Ranma pants.

Korrag growls. He tosses the wand at Ranma's feet. "So I have." The magical prisons encasing Udonna and Clare disappear with a pop. Ranma cautiously bends down and picks up his wand. He pockets it before turning away from Korrag. "Wait!" Ranma stops. "What are you waiting for? Finish me off!" He yells.

Ranma shakes his head. "That wasn't part of our deal."

"What?" Korrag is shocked.

"I never said I was going to destroy you… ," His breathes are labored. "You have honor… You can still be saved."

Korrag stands. "You are a fool if you really believe that," He turns and begins to leave. "I won't be so merciful." The Knight disappears into magic circle.

Ranma's head droops and his eyes close. "I know," He mutters with a smile. "That's why I am." He falls to his knees in exhaustion.

"Ranma!" Clare and Udonna cry out as they run to him. They hug him to support him. "Are you okay, Ranma?" Udonna asks.

"Yeah… just needta… rest," He says with a smile.

"Thank god," Udonna hugs him close. "I thought I'd lost you too." Clare smiles and the scene for a moment, then a serious expression settles on her face. She stands and takes a few steps away from them. "Clare?"

Clare turns her head and smiles at Udonna. "I was the one to raise the Gate, so I'll be the one to close it."

Udonna smiles back. She lays Ranma down on his back and steps up beside Clare. "You're not alone." Udonna places her hand on Clare's shoulder. "I may not have my Snow Staff, but my magical power can still help."

Clare smiles back. "Thank you… Auntie." The two sorceress stare up into the sky as they begin to concentrate. Magical power begins to collect around the tiara on Clare's forehead. They struggle as more and more magical power is called up from their bodies. "I… I can't… "

"Concentrate Clare!" Udonna calls to her. "We can do this!"

"I don't have… enough power… " A hand shots up and grabs Clare's hand. She doesn't completely lose her concentration, but the suddenness of the grab startles her. Her head whips to the side. "Ranma!"

Udonna turns her gaze to her Ranger. He has crawled on his hands and knees to Clare's side and is gasping for air. "Ranma, you need to rest!"

"I can… help… " He gasps for air as he speaks.

"No! Don't do it!" Udonna calls out. "Your body can't handle anymore!"

Her words fall on deaf ears as Ranma begins to force his magic into Clare. "The sooner… the Gate… is… ," Ranma stops as he collapse to the ground.

"Ranma!" Clare yells out. She is still clutching his hand and begin to move to help him.

"Don't!" Udonna yells at her. "Ranma's right, the sooner we close the Gate the sooner we can rest."

Clare bites her bottom lip and nods. She close her eyes and concentrates like she has never done before. ("I have to finish this now! Ranma gave me is magic, there's no way I can fail now!") She opens her eyes as a red magical aura springs up around her. The magic gathers once more at his tiara.

Morticon catches the Dragon once more. He tosses the Zord back and slashes it. The blow is powerful enough to force the Ranger's back into their four separate parts. "Get up!" Zander yells out. "We have to keep fighting!"

"That's right!" Chips yells. "The city's counting on us!"

"Ranma will be back with Clare and Udonna! We have to hold out until then!" Vida calls out as she gets back up.

Morticon chuckles. "You're friend will never succeed. The Sorceress and the Gatekeeper are doomed. And even if by some miracle he does succeed there is nothing he can do to stop me!" Maddie laughs. "Is there something funny?"

"Yeah," She stands and points at Morticon. "You obviously don't know Ranma! There's no way he'd lose to Korrag or you!"

Morticon shakes his head. "I grow tired of this pointless fight." Morticon powers up his sword. "Dark Magic Strike!" Each of the Rangers are hit by the attack and each fall to the ground. They shrink down as they lose both their Titan and Ranger forms. "Pathetic." Morticon looks down at the ants as they struggle to stand. "You have… ," His words die as a beam of reddish light falls from the sky and strike the Gate. The mammoth structure disappears back into the ground that seemingly gave birth to it. "NO!" Morticon cries out in anger. He stares at the spot the Gate was for a moment. Shock quickly gives way to rage as he whips his head back to the downed Rangers. His body immediately shrinks down until he's approximately seven feet tall. The Rangers smile through their pain as they struggle to stand.

"Look like the Gate's closed," Xander notes smugly.

"Told you Ranma would win," Maddie boasts.

Morticon growls. "I hope you enjoyed your little victory. All you've done is delayed the inevitable. And in your condition you can no longer challenge me." His maniacal laugher fills the air. A flash of light behind the Rangers ends Morticon's laughter. The Ranger's turn to see Clare, Udonna, and Ranma exit a magical portal. Clare and Udonna are supporting Ranma. Clare is holding Ranma's wand, while Udonna has his sword.

"Clare, Udonna, Ranma!" The Rangers call out to them.

The three newcomers make no move to answer them. Instead Clare and Udonna gentle lay Ranma on the ground. Udonna gingerly lowers his head taking extra care not to jar him. Clare takes Ranma's wand and places it in his hand. She curls his fingers around the wand and places both wand and hand on his chest before standing. "Clare?" Maddie's worried voice calls out to the young sorceress. Clare stands and with head bowed faces the group. Tears fall from her eyes. Maddie falls to her knees as tears well up in her eyes. "No… ," She mumbles. "Can't be… ."

Udonna wordlessly places Ranma's sword in his hand and rests sword and hand on his chest. Tears fall as she begins to sob. "I'm so sorry."

Morticon begin to laugh once more. "Well now, it would seem I have one less Ranger to take care of!" He continues to laugh, but his laughter is once more killed off. This time, however, the culprit is a fire ball. Morticon is knocked off his feet and thrown back by the force of the explosion. Everyone turns to find the source of the fire ball to be a very angry Clare.

"You shut up!"

"Clare, how did you… ," Chip asks in shocked amazement.

"Ranma gave me his magic to close to Gate," She explains as she moves towards Morticon. "And now I'm going to use it to avenge him!" She yells as she unleashes another fire ball.

Morticon, however, is prepared this time. He immediately defends himself with his sword. The ball detonates harmlessly in front of him. "Pathetic attack!"

"We're not through yet!" Vida screams out. Morticon looks up in time to see an ice crystal, eight feet long and nearly three feet wide at the center, race towards him. This time, he is unable to block. The crystal strikes his chest. Once more he is forced back. "You won't get away with taking him!"

Xander and Chip rush out of the clearing smoke. Chip's arrows strike all around Morticon causing him to throw his arms up in front of him to guard. Xander takes the opportunity to slash as the villain's unprotected back. Morticon staggers forward from the blow. He opens his eyes just in time to see Clare's staff strike him in the face. Morticon falls on his back. It takes him a moment to get his bearings. He plants his sword in the ground in front of him and pushes himself back to a knee. He looks up to see the four remaining Rangers, Clare, and Udonna gathered before him. Udonna is once again focusing her power into Clare as the Rangers and Clare have their wands and staff focused on Morticon. "FOR RANMA!" They call out as their combined strike races towards their enemy. Their attack explodes on contact with Morticon.

The six of them fall to their knees and begin gasping for air. "Did we… ," Xander stops as he struggles to gather enough oxygen to speak. "Did we get him?"

The six of them focus their gazes on the area where their attack detonated. The smoke slowly begins to subside. But in the smoke Morticon is standing, his arm outstretched Dark Magic collecting in his palm. "No, you didn't," Morticon answers before firing. The ball of Dark Magic explodes in front of them knocking the six of them. They tumble over and over again before stopping. They are silent and still for a moment as they lose their Ranger forms. Eventually they all groan in pain and begin to pick themselves up. They struggle to get on their hands and knees. "I told you. Your defeat was inevitable." Morticon advance on them. He stops when he comes up to Ranma's body. Maddie gasps. Ranma's body was far enough from the blast that it wasn't thrown with them. Morticon looks down at the body. "So this is the mighty Red Ranger? Korrag spoke so highly of him." He kicks the body. "Pathetic!" Ranma's body rolls for a few feet before stopping.

"Leave him alone!" Maddie yells as she tries to stand.

Morticon turns to look at the girl. "Fool, he's already dead," He kicks the body again. A cough escapes Ranma's lips when he comes to rest this time. "Or maybe not."

Udonna's eyes go wide. "He's alive?"

Chips smiles. "He's breathing! I can see him breathing!"

Maddie smiles for a moment. Then frowns as Morticon advances on her downed boyfriend. "Leave him alone!"

"You should have stayed dead," Morticon says as he lifts his sword above his head and brings it down.

"NO!" The others yell out.

A white ball of light suddenly appears around Ranma. Morticon's sword strikes the ball and comes to a halt. "What is this?" Morticon yells out as he tries to push through.

"Is this Ranma's power?" Vida asks.

Udonna shakes her head. "No. This power isn't human, it's too pure."

The white ball begins to shape itself into something. "I will not be beaten!" Morticon yells out as he continue to struggle against this new power. The ball splits and then something lashes outwards knocking Morticon back. Morticon stumbles back but stays on his feet. "What is this?"

"An angel?" Maddie whispers in shock.

The wings that easily held Morticon's sword at bay fold onto the angel's back. A feeling of calm and peace settles on everyone. Ranma's head is sitting on the angel's lap, and she is affectionately running her hand through his hair.

__

"Ranma." Her voice calls out to him. _"Ranma."_ It draws him back from the darkness, from the edge of the abyss. _"It's time to wake up."_ His eyes slowly open and begin to clear. _"There we are."_ His eyes widen. She smiles down at him. _"Hi."_

Slowly he raises his hand and strokes her cheek. "Kaasan?" She nods. "How?"

_"I was a little worried. So I came."_ She explains.

Tear well up in his eyes. "I'm sorry… that I made you worry."

_"It's a mother's job to work about her son."_ She explains. _"I'm very proud of you, Ranma. You never gave up. Even when it looked like there was no hope, you still fought on."_

Tears fall from his eyes. "I promised you, and I don't break promises."

_"I know. But you have to get up now. It's time to fight again. Time to defend your friends."_

"But I don't have anything left," He admits.

She frowns at him. _"Of course you do!"_ Her frown disappears almost immediately. She bends her head down and kisses his forehead. _"It's time for you to move forward, Ranma."_ Her form begins to fade.

Ranma's eyes go wide. "NO!" He begin to turn his body to hug her. "Don't leave me again!" He cries out.

_"I have to. Don't worry though, I'll keep watching you from above,"_ She says as she fades away.

Ranma's hands go through her fading figure. He clutches at the dirt below him before nodding. "Kaasan, arigatou." He slowly forces himself to a knee and then to his feet. He slowly turns to face Morticon.

"This is getting irritating," He admits as he hefts his sword on his shoulder. "I'm going to finish you all off once and for all. Then I'll force the Gate up once again!"

"No you won't," Ranma says in a very calm voice. "You'll never get the chance, because I'm going to destroy you here and now." Ranma clenches his fist hard enough to draw blood.

"You? Destroy me?" Morticon mocks. "And how will you do that?"

Black waves of power begin to radiate out from Ranma's body. "Forbidden Technique."

"No!" Udonna yells out. "Ranma don't!"

"Full Power," The waves radiate out faster. "Neko-ken." The waves condense and explode surrounding him with in an aura of power.

"Neko-ken?"

"Translated it would be Cat-Fist," Ranma explains. Small blades cut at his body drawing blood randomly. Blood drips and pools from the new cuts and the sword wound.

"Cat-Fist!" Udonna exclaims. "Ranma, don't use that power!"

"Udonna what's wrong?" Clare asks.

"The Cat-Fist is basically a form of demonic possession! His soul could be consumed if he uses that power!" She explains.

"What?" Maddie turns back to the fight. "Ranma!"

Ranma ignores the calls from his friends. Instead he holds his fist out towards Morticon. He snaps his fist open in a flash. The surprisingly simple move causes small blade-like weapons to streak towards his opponent. Morticon is so surprised by the action that he doesn't even have time to bring his sword up to defend himself. The blades cut into him cutting his armor and demonic flesh. He growls in anger and glares at the Red Ranger. Ranma returns his glare with his now yellow, cat-like eyes. "Lets finish this!" Ranma moves and crosses the distance between himself and Morticon in the blink of an eye. He lashes out with a right cross sending Morticon flying back. The Red Ranger pushes forward intent on not allowing his opponent a moments rest. Punches and kicks lash out as fast as he can throw them. Cuts and slashes begin to form all over Morticon's body as he is continually forced back. Finally Morticon lashes out in anger with his sword and succeeds in forcing Ranma to jump back to avoid the attack. "That's enough!" The villain screams out as he throws a ball of dark magic at Ranma. Ranma grits his teeth and counters with a hastily formed ball of his own energy. Morticon's ball, however, is more powerful and pushes through to the Ranger.

"Damn!" Ranma exclaims as he throws his arms up in front of him to try and defend himself. The ball detonates and throws him some 15 feet. He lands on his back with a crash. He is up almost instantly. The two opponents eye one another. They stare at each other looking for anything, any opening. Finally it is Ranma who shows weakness. He winces as more cuts form on his body.

"So this is the price you pay for that power," Morticon boasts. "It's only a matter of time before your body gives out. This fight is mine."

Ranma growls in anger. "It's true the Neko-ken hurts like Hell." He begins to focus his power into his right hand. "So I guess we'll have to finish this right now." Black power arches off his hand and arm like lightning.

"I suppose so," Morticon begins to focus his power into his sword. The blade becomes black as night as the dark magic begins to gather on the blade.

"We have to help him!" Madison exclaims.

"What can we do Maddie?" Vida asks.

"I hate to say this, but we can't do anything," Xander admits.

"It's all in Ranma's hands now," Chip says.

"He has to hurry!" Udonna adds. "The longer he uses the Neko-ken the more damage it will cause."

Clare says nothing. Instead she watches in silence.

The Neko-ken's power continues to gather around his hand. The power surges and cuts up his arm on more than one occasion. ("This is it.") He thinks. ("One way or another I'm ending this.") His eyes flash red for a split second before returning to their normal blue.

Then as if some unseen and unheard signal has been given the two combatants lunge forward. They cross the distance in between them in an instant. Then they unleash their attacks.

"DARK MAGIC STRIKE!"

"FINAL STRIKE!"

The two black attacks clash against one another. The power around the sword and the hand meet first and begin to push against one another. Some of the power lash back against Ranma and Morticon cutting up their bodies. "YOU CAN'T BEAT ME BOY!" Morticon yells as he begins to force Ranma back. "I WILL DESTROY YOU AND THEN THE MASTER WILL RULE THIS WORLD!"

Ranma grits his teeth as he digs down and begins up more power. "I WON'T GIVE UP! I WILL NOT FAIL MY FRIENDS!"

"YOU WILL FAIL! I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!" Morticon begins to push Ranma back once more. Ranma grits his teeth as he tries to push more power into his hand. But his efforts are for not. The well is dry, and he is pushed back even quicker.

"No!" Udonna yells. "His power is failing him! He can't last much longer."

Maddie falls to her knees. ("Please,") She looks up at the sky. ("Someone please help him!")

A sliver of Morticon's power passes by Ranma's hand and lashes his cheek. ("Damn it!") He growls in frustration. ("I don't care anymore!") His eyes go wide. ("I don't care if my body ain't ready, just help me!") His eyes turn blood red.

"What is this?" Morticon exclaims. Ranma's power spikes and the two reach a momentary stalemate. Then streaks of red energy begin to leak out of Ranma's palm.

"This is a power that goes beyond forbidden!" Ranma cries out as his black aura is completely engulfed by a red one. The two powers explode in a blinding flash of light.

…

…

…

It takes a moment but the light dies down, and the Rangers eye sight returns to normal. "What just happened?" Xander asks.

"Ranma's power spiked for a second," Udonna explains as she rubs her eyes.

Each gasp when they finally eye the battlefield. The ground below as been ripped by the clash of cutting energies put out by both Morticon and Ranma. Large gashes dot the area around a central hole that measures about four feet around. The dirt around the two combatants has finally begun to settle. They stand with perhaps a foot separating them. "Is it over?" Maddie asks.

It is only when the dirt settles completely that they are able to see what happened in that final moment of battle. Clare lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and speaks for all of them. "Ranma won!" She exclaims.

His breathes come in gasps. His lungs and muscles voice their demand for oxygen with a terrible burning sensation. But a smile, none the less, adorns his face. "Looks… like… I won… ," He pants out.

Morticon's sword-less hands fall to his sides, while his eyes wonder to his chest. More specifically to the arm lodged in his chest. "Hmph, so it would seem." He turns his eyes to the man responsible for his defeat. "Korrag was right about you. You're a true warrior. But what has this victory cost you?" Ranma says nothing as he forces his arm free of Morticon's body. "I am but one of the Master's followers." Ranma staggers back and struggles to stand upright. "Your victory here will cost you any chance of defeating the Master." Morticon's body begins to crack. "I'd step back if I were you," He warns. Ranma's eyes go wide. There is no time to defend himself, not that he could have. His power completely drained he can only watch as Morticon's body detonates.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I miss spelled Xander's name. And sorry the chapters are so short. I prefer going right to the point and trying to stick with the series in terms of the episodes.

"How is he?" Maddie asks.

"The same," Udonna answers. He has slept for days with no real change. His physical wounds were healed long ago by Udonna's magic.

"Why won't he wake up?" Maddie asks.

Udonna sighs. "I can't be sure, but if I were to guess I'd say it has something to do with the Cat-fist."

"That thing he used to beat Morticon?"

"Yes. As I said, the Cat-fist is basically a form of demonic possession. His mind was probably thrown into chaos by the use of the Cat-fist."

"When will he wake up?"

"I can't be sure. I've never dealt with something like this before. The only thing we can do is wait."

"That or you could show me around the city," Claire adds. Maddie turns from Ranma's sleeping form towards Claire.

_A grave. Tears run down his cheeks as he weeps for his lost loved one. "My fault," He mumbles. He falls to his knees and hugs the stone. "All my fault."_

"So this is the Rockporium, huh?" Claire asks.

Maddie smiles. "Yep this is it!"

"Claire, come here and listen to this!" Vida yells out.

Claire moves to Vida and take the headphones from her. She smiles and begins to move with the music. Maddie's smiles widens. ("Even with everything that's happened life goes on.") Her mind wonders back to Ranma. "Thanks to you," She whispers.

__

"It's not your fault you know," A woman's voice tells him. The scene has changed. This time it is the waiting room of a hospital. Ranma and a young woman are sitting next to each other. Ranma arches an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Thought you'd be one of the first people to blame me, Nabiki," He admits.

"Normally I would. But it's not."

"He came to kill me. Now mom's gone, and Kasumi's laying in a hospital bed."

"Sis will be fine. And it's not your fault that psycho showed up."

"He wanted to kill me. To get revenge on me. Mom and Kasumi had nothing to do with it."

"Your mom died trying to save you. She did exactly what any mother would have. Didn't matter that she wasn't your biological mother. She loved you as a mother should love a son.

"You've done so much for us Ranma. If it weren't for you both of my sisters would've been killed."

Ranma give a sad smile. "How much is this little pep talk gonna cost me anyway?"

Nabiki laughs. "Maybe I'll just add it to your tab."

Ranma shakes his head. "I swear I'll never be able to pay you back."

"I was going to clear your debt as a wedding present, but since I doubt you'll ever marry my baby sister I'll say you've done enough for the family and call us even."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it… to anyone. You'll ruin my rep if anyone finds out."

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody, Miss Ice Queen."

"Look! Over there!" Xander shouts.

Chip moves to the end of the cave and picks up the object. He looks it over before speaking. "It's a lamp with the Mystic Force Symbol."

Claire nods. "A lost treasure!"

"But what about that mummy?" Vida asks.

Maddie circles it. "I don't like it."

__

"Years." The old ghoul's diagnosis is earth shattering.

"Sad to say I agree," The pervert confirms.

"Years?" Ranma asks in dismay.

"You've gained a power no human was meant to have. It will take your body years to adapt," Cologne explains.

"Your own power is speeding up the process, but that has its own draw backs," Happousai adds.

"You mean my weakness."

"Correct. As your body slowly adapts you'll regain your strength, but it will be years before you come close to your full potential," Cologne explains.

"It's a safe bet that you won't be safe around here anymore."

"I was planning on leaving anyway," Ranma admits.

"It's a sad thing to know that you will never become part of my tribe."

Ranma smirks. "Not interested in marrying Shampoo."

"NO!" Claire screams out in denial. This new enemy, Imperious, appears to be too much for them. He had tossed them aside with no trouble and then grown to a height the others couldn't reach even with the Titan Megazoid. And without Ranma, they can't use that. "NO!" Her hand grips Ranma's wand tighter. "I have to help them!" She brings the wand up in front of her. "Please Ranma, lend me your strength, just once more!"

__

Blood drips from her head wound. "Ranma," She mumbles weakly. She pushes the sword into his hands. "She said to give you this."

"Becareful Udonna! He's evil!" Xander calls as he stares down their new enemy.

Udonna chuckles. "No he's not. He's an old friend."

The odd looking warrior allows his armor to disappear. In it's place stands a blonde haired man. "Udonna!"

"Calindor!"

__

"So I'm adapted?" He asks.

"It never mattered to me," His mother says. "I loved you like you were my own, and when your father took you away it was like a part of me died."

"Where'd the old man get me anyway?"

"America. He was running from his problems again, this time he ended up in California."

Even their combined powers were not enough to stop him. "Now the Rangers are off dealing with Jester, and you two are held by my spell," Imperious turns to the Xenotomb. "There is nothing stopping me from destroying the Xenotomb and robbing the Rangers of their powers."

__

"Momma?" She's cradled in his arms. Her eyes are still open, but her breaths are labored. Slowly her eyes close, and her breathing stops.

"This is your fault," A voice from behind tells him. There is the fluttering of wings and the sound of his opponent landing lightly upon the grass. But he pays the sounds no mind. Instead he focuses on the words. "Your fault." They ring in his ears. "Your fault." Again. "Your fault." And again. "Your fault." And again they repeat.

He sits her down and rises slowly. "My fault?" The black aura of the Neko-ken springs up around him. The power of the forbidden technique immediately begins to cut up his body, and immediately his new abilities kick in healing those cuts as quickly as they appear. "I'm gonna rip you apart!"

__

His dark magic flows from his hands and attacks the Xenotomb's protection spell. "Not long now," He mutters. The spell cracks and finally shatters. "Finally, all of the secrets of the Mystics are mine!" He moves forward to claim his prize.

"NO!" A voice screams out.

"What?" Imperious turns just in time to catch a ball of fire in the chest. He screams in pain as the attack launches him from Rootcore and out into the forest. The spell holding Udonna and Claire lift instantly. They stumble forward and regain their senses just in time to see a figure grab Ranma's wand from the table and head outside.

The dark sorcerer regains his feet and shakes his head clear. "What was that?" He demands.

"Calindor!" A familiar voice calls out.

Imperious turns to see the Solaris Knight and the Power Rangers bearing down on him. "It's Imperious now!" He yells while throwing up a protection spell. Solaris levels Jenji's Lamp at his former friend. "That won't do you any good! Your attacks won't make it through my shield!"

"What about mine?" A voice calls out.

"What?" Imperious looks up just in time to see the Red Ranger begin to descend on him with his sword drawn.

"Ranma!" The Ranger yell out in relief.

Sword meets shield, but shield does not give way. "HA! What a pathetic attack!"

"Forbidden Strike!" Ranma calls out. His blade becomes covered in a black aura of power as he channels the Neko-ken through it.

"NO! Ranma don't do it!" Maddie calls out.

The shield cracks. "NO! That's not possible!" He is forced to jump back as Ranma's sword passes through the air where he was only seconds before. Ranma immediately has his sword back at the ready. He and Imperious eye one another waiting for the next move. "Another time!" Imperious says before disappearing into a magical circle.

Ranma does not move he waits, wanting to make sure his enemy is gone. His head snaps to the side when a hand is placed on his should. It is Udonna. "He's gone Ranma. You won."

The boy hesitates but nods and allows the Neko-ken and is armor to dissolve. He turns to face the group. Then smiles and rubs the back of his head. "So… what'd I miss?"

_The wound is fatal. He can feel his power leaving him. Leaving him for the boy before his eyes. He coughs up a bit of blood as he starts to speak. "You… have… defeated me, boy," He admits. "My power… is yours."_

The boy stares at him with nothing but hate in his eyes. "I never wanted you power. I just wanted to live my life."

The man coughs and struggles to find enough air to continue speaking. "Even so… it is yours… soon you… will no longer… be human… you will be… … … a god… … … the… … … … immortal… … … … … phoenix… … … … "

The clouds burst and the rain falls. But now of that matters to the boy. And there he stood an hour later. At his feet in a poor of blood was his enemy, dead from the gaping wound in his chest. And the boy's head was raised to the heavens, his eyes open, while a mixture of tears and rain water ran down his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Quiet time. It's a very rare, very valuable commodity around these parts. In Rootcore, Xander and Chip are taking this day of no fighting and no work to enjoy some chess. Xander magically moves a piece forward as he and Chip relax. "Isn't magic great?" He asks Chip.

"Yeah," Chip comments before moving a pawn forward. "Except for all the fighting."

Xander nods. "Wish there was an easier way to defeat evil."

Chip nods and jokes. "Maybe we can eat our way to victory." He turns around and calls to Udonna. "Got any pizza around here?"

She turns to him. "You can go to town for that."

Ranma comes down from a shelf with two books in his hands. "This isn't a restaurant."

Chip pulls out his wand. "True but there's an easier way than going into town." He focuses his power and two pizzas materialize on a table nearby.

"Nice one Chip!" Xander exclaims as he and Chip jump up to eat.

Ranma shakes his head. "An easier way…," He mutters at he passes Udonna.

Udonna nods in understanding. "There is a time and a place for magic."

Chip and Xander seemingly ignore her. Chip picks up a pizza and is about to eat when a loud roar erupts from outside. "And a time and a place for feeding a dragon." Xander says as he takes the pizza from Chip and tosses it towards the roar. The pizza banks off a wall and lands outside. Chewing, followed by a loud belch signal Fireheart's approval.

But Claire's appearance with pepperoni and tomato sauce on her face signals her disapproval. "A little warning next time guys."

Xander winces. "Sorry Claire."

The sorceress in training shrugs and eats a piece of pepperoni before dusting off a lamp. "Hey Claire, why don't you use your magic to clean? It'd be easier," Chip inquires.

"I don't know," She thinks for a second. "I just get a bigger sense of accomplishment when I do it the old fashion way. Hard work can be really satisfying."

Ranma smiles and nods at her statement. "At least someone gets it," He mutters as he continues to read.

Daggeron rushes in at that point. "We have work to do." He turns to Claire. "Claire, have the girls meet us."

Chip and Xander groan and throw down their pizzas. "More fighting," Xander moans.

Their attitudes do not go unnoticed by Ranma or Udonna.

He sits peacefully in a field. The wind blows lightly causing the long grass to wave back and forth. "There he is!" Xander calls as he and the rest rush up.

He stands and turns slowly. "You dare stand before me?"

"A samurai?" Ranma looks around. "Are we still in America or did I get sent home?"

"You will all fall by my sword." The samurai unsheathes his sword and rushes the group, who have also readied their weapons. The Rangers attack him, but the samurai parries their strikes. A magically enhanced sword strike knocks Ranma down stunning him. Daggaron is the next to go as red lightning is shot from the sword striking him in the chest. Finally Chip is thrown a good 15 feet with a similar attack.

Everyone regroups around the downed Yellow Ranger. Xander turns to Daggeron. "Can't we use Jenji to wish him away?"

"It's not that simple, keep it together!" The Solaris Knight answers.

Xander clenches his fist then yells out as he charges forward in anger. "NO!" Ranma calls out. "Don't attack in anger!"

But his words go unheeded. Xander's strikes at parried and he is knocked down with one good slash to his chest. "You are weak!" The samurai exclaims as he grows to giant size. "I will squash you!"

"You guys go deal with Warmax!" Daggeron commands. "I'll go help Xander and meet up later!"

The battle is close to say the least, but thankfully Xander's anger came in handy. A rage filled axe strike successfully destroyed the samurai known as Warmax. But they return to Rootcore with a rather beaten up Chip. Udonna is immediately concerned when she see the young Ranger. "Chip! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just a little banged up," He answers.

Ranma immediately heads up some stairs to his books as the rest of the group stay downstairs near the crystal ball. "I don't get it! We have this powerful genie, but we never use him!" Vida exclaims in anger.

"It would make things easier," Maddie concedes.

But once more the crystal ball turns black indicating an evil presence nearby. "Well?" Vida asks.

Daggeron finally speaks. "Jenji isn't the answer." He turns to Chip. "Rest up Chip, we may need you."

This time the battle was against an insect-like creature called Shrieker. It was another close battle that ended only when Ranma, Vida, Maddie, Xander, and Daggeron combined their powers to destroy the beast. Back at Rootcore, Daggeron and Udonna have met outside to discuss recent events. "The Barbarian Beast have indeed returned from the oblivion," Daggeron says.

Udonna nods. "We'll tell the Rangers when they return."

"We defeated Warmax and Shrieker, but not without cost."

"Why would they fight one at a time?" Udonna asks herself. "They must have a larger plan."

"Agreed."

"The Rangers are battle weary. They've been looking for the easy way out recently."

"They're a bunch of teenagers," A voice says.

Daggeron and Udonna's eyes go wide as they spin and prepare to defend themselves. But they quickly relax when they see who it is. "Ranma! What are you doing here?" Udonna asks.

Ranma holds up a book. "Studying." He walks forward and sits down on a tree stump. "The others aren't warriors. They're teenagers whose biggest problem a couple of months ago was getting a date on Friday night. You can't expect them to suddenly become great warriors just become they have the power. It takes time."

Daggeron nods. "You're right. But you adapted well."

Ranma arches an eyebrow as he looks at Daggeron out of the corner of his eye. "I am a warrior. I've been fighting since the day I could walk. I never had the chance to live a normal teenage life." He opens his book and begins to read.

Ranma lets a smile crack his stone-like face. To see Toby dancing about having a wonderful time is quite a joy. Ranma looks around the store. "You guys did a good job decorating."

"It was easy," Xander says. "All we needed was a bit of magic."

Ranma's eyes narrow. "You used magic to decorate?"

"Yeah, well we were tired," Vida explains.

Ranma growls in anger. He spins and walks out of the store. "Idiots," He mutters under his breath.

"What's with him?" Xander asks.

Maddie shrugs her shoulders. "No idea."

Xander smirks. "Funny. I thought you would know since you're dating him," He jokes.

"Knock it off, Xander," Vida gives him a light elbow to the stomach.

Fightoe turns and regards his enemies. They are all here, all six of them. "Greetings Power Rangers!" He says as he attacks with his staff. Bubbles of energy move swiftly from his staff and explode all around them.

Daggeron shrugs off the initial attack and moves forward. "Hold it right there fiend!" He yells. He levels the Laser Lamp at the Barbarian Beast.

"I'm not afraid of you!"

Daggeron in response charges up the Laser Lamp and points it off in another direction. "Laser Lamp!" The blast nearly disappears into the distance before it makes a u-turn.

"What?!" The Barbarian Beast is taken completely by surprise. But is saved when a large furry hand blocks the attack. "Fifty Below! You made it just in time!"

"Lovely, another one," Ranma mutters as Daggeron rejoins the others. "All right listen up! Daggeron! You and the others take care of the furry freak!" He takes out his sword. "The dog's mine!" And so he charges.

"Ranma! Wait! You can't handle that thing by yourself!" Daggeron yells, but it's too late. "Rangers get up!" The four remaining Rangers do so and prepare to face Fifty Below.

Ranma rushes in and begins to assault the dog creature, Fightoe. The sword and staff meet and hold against one another. "So you're the Red Ranger, huh?" Fightoe asks before throwing Ranma back. "Well I'm not impressed!" He yells as he unleashes another bubble attack. The bubbles explode all around Ranma obscuring him from view.

"I could say the same thing about you!" A voice behind Fightoe yells out.

"What?" The beast turns just in time to catch a sword slash across his chest. "How? No one's that fast!"

Ranma brings his sword to the ready position. "Guess I'm no one then!"

Although Ranma is able to hold his own against Fightoe, the others cannot do anything against Fifty Below and his ability to turn their own attacks back on them. In the end the call upon Daggeron in desperation. "Daggeron! Use Jenji!" Xander is the first to give in to temptation.

"We're exhausted!" Chip calls back.

Daggeron finally relents. "Fine!" He charges up the lamp. "I've got a bad feeling about this!"

Jenji pops his head out for a second. "You're not the only one."

"Jenji Shining Attack!" The genie is shot forward.

"Perfect!" Fifty Below smiles to himself as a hockey stick appears in his hands. "Fightoe! Now!"

Fightoe throws Ranma back and launches the largest assault of bubbles so far. Ranma is forced to retreat. "On it!" The beast calls as he runs to rejoin his comrade. With one might strike Jenji's attack is dispelled and the genie is sent flying into the air. With a few waves of his staff Jenji is sucked into Fightoe's staff. "Got him!"

"What?" Daggeron is shocked.

"They caught Jenji!" Maddie yells.

"You lose!" Fifty Below yells and he summons up a large chuck of ice. Then, ala a hockey player, strikes it sending it straight at Daggeron.

The knight can do nothing, it is coming in too fast. "Tenka Shunmetsu Koukyuu Dan!" A giant fire ball races in the side and completely incinerates Fifty Below's attack.

"Impossible!" The yeti yells. Everyone's eyes follow the smoking trench the ball made back to its point of origin and are shocked to see…

"Ranma!" The Rangers yell in concern.

And their concern is rightly founded. Ranma is gasping for air as he struggles to keep his feet. Smoke is rising from his body. But the smoke rises especially heavy from his right arm and hand, which has been charred black.

Fifty Below growls in anger but does not attack again. "Come on. We have what we came for." And with that he and Fightoe disappear into a magic circle.

When they have finally gone, Ranma's power gives out and his Ranger armor disappear. He collapses to his knees. He brings his hand up in front of him and stares at it with morbid curiosity. There is smoke and burns but…, "No pain." He mumbles before losing consciousness.

"There we are!" Udonna says in a cheerful voice, obviously forced by the way. "Burns take some time to heal, even with magic, so don't use that hand for a few days."

Ranma nods and he get up off the bed. "I don't think Imperious is going to let me have the time I need to heal."

"Got that right," Xander says.

Udonna shakes her head. "I still can't believe you called upon a fire ball that strong."

Ranma sighs. "It was the only one I knew of that could absolutely destroy that chunk of ice."

"Where did you learn it?" Daggeron asks. "I don't remember any spells with names that sounded like that."

"I can't even remember what you called it," Chip admits.

"It's like the Neko-ken and what Chip calls my 'Super Ranger Mode'. I can't use it without extreme consequences." He holds up his bandaged hand before changing the subject. "We have more important things to discuss."

Udonna nods. "Indeed," She turns to the other Rangers. "You relied on Jenji and now he has been captured.

"It was the only way," Xander says.

"We're just tired, Udonna," Vida says.

"Yes all the constant fighting's even getting to me," Chip admits.

Maddie nods in agreement. "But now that they have Jenji, they can wish for anything."

"I wonder what they'll wish for?" Chip asks aloud.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we're not going to like it," Ranma says.

With nothing else to do at Rootcore, the Ranger have decided to rejoin the party at the Rockporium. They exit the tree nearest the store and prepare to move across the street, when Ranma suddenly stops.

Maddie is the first to notice. "What is it Ranma?" She asks. The others turn to them.

"Hey guys come on!" Xander yells.

"Yeah, if we hurry we can still catch the end of the party!" Vida smiles at the thought of showing off at the turn tables.

Ranma's eyes move about the area searching for something, anything out of the ordinary. "Ranma, what's wrong?" Chip asks.

"I'm not sure. Something's off, I can feel it. It's like the call before a storm," He says as his eyes still search. Then it happens.

A black cloud seems to appear out of no where and descends on the city. All light is blocked and it has become like night. And then an unseen force begins creeping along the city, seemingly taking all of the color from everything that gets in its way. "What's going on?" Xander yells.

"I don't know, but I'm getting freaked out!" Chip exclaims, the fear obvious in his voice.

"Ranma!" Maddie yells. The others turn and are shocked to see their leader once more on his knees. This time, however, his good hand is clutching his head as though a powerful headache has struck him all at once. "Ranma! What's wrong?"

"I…I'm not sure," He mumbles.

"We need to get out of here!" Vida runs up and tries to help him back to his feet.

Ranma's eyes suddenly go wide. "This feeling…I know this feeling!" His voice is shaky but the others hear it.

"What do you mean? What the hell is going on?" Xander yells.

"You've got to get away from me!" Ranma yells and pushes Maddie away. She stumbles backwards and falls on her butt.

"Hey! Why'd you do…," Her question dies as she notices flames beginning to seep out of his skin. She sits there is shock for a moment before Ranma's injured arm snaps through the sling and grasps her roughly by the arm. "Ouch!" She yells before he throws her towards the others.

"Get away from me! Do it now!" He yells as more flames begin to appear from his body.

"Why?" Chip yells back.

"What's going on Ranma?" Xander yells too.

Ranma looks up at them. They cannot help but gasp and stumble back. His eyes are like flames. They leak out the corners of his eyes and lick the air, but do not burn him. "JUST DO AS I SAY!" He screams before being enveloped in a ball of fire.

"RANMA!!" They all yell. The ball around Ranma compresses for a moment then detonates in a brilliant explosion of red and orange.


	10. Chapter 10

They groan as they begin to come to. "What hit me?" Chip asks.

"I don't know," Xander says. "But I've got a bone to pick with Ranma."

"You and me…," Whatever Vida was going to say dies as she gets a look at what is around them.

"Where are we?" Vida asks.

The sky is dark. The buildings are damaged, some with broken windows others with chunks of concrete missing from their facades. But worst of all, there is no color, and an over all sense of depression hanging about them.

"Look!" Chip explains. There across the road is what was once the Rockporium. But instead of their beloved record store sits a heavily damaged and long abandoned building.

"That can't be!" Vida yells. They all run to the building and enter.

"Toby!" They yell as they search room to room.

"I don't get it! What's going on here?" Xander asks in frustration.

"And where is Ranma?" Maddie asks.

Their attention is once again drawn in another direction by sounds that they are all too familiar with. "Hidiacks!" They move to the door and see a large group of the beasts, maybe 40 in number, moving down the street. "Let's Ranger up!" Xander says as they all reach for their wands. But, "Huh?" Xander begins to frantically search his entire body. "My wand's gone!"

"So's mine!"

"And mine!"

"I don't believe this!" Vida looks outside from behind a wall. "There are too many to take on without our magic."

"What do we do?" Maddie asks.

Xander thinks for a second. "I think there's only one thing we can do. We wait til nightfall and head to Rootcore. Hopefully Odonna can give us some answers." They all nod.

Nightfall

They move as silently as they can, hugging the walls of the buildings, moving from one shadow to another. The moon's light seems to be especially pale and aids their escape. They make it out of town and move towards the wood, but not before stopping at a nearby hill and looking back at the city. "I can't believe it," Chip mutters.

The city that they call home is in ruins. It's not just the Rockporium, but many of the buildings have been damaged, some have been destroyed entirely. The skyscrapers that dot the downtown business section of town have chunks missing from their facades. "We've got to get to Rootcore."

They move into the forest, unaware that they have been discovered.

They move deeper into the forest, twigs and leaves crunching and snapping at their feet. "I really wish we could use the trees," Chip mutters.

Vida nods. "Yeah it would be allot easier."

Maddie nods silently. Her head is hung and she continues to stare at the ground. "Hey, Maddie, are you all right?" Xander asks.

She looks up and sighs. "No, I'm not." The group stops. "Here we are in the middle of the forest without our powers, with our city in ruins, and the only thing I can think about is Ranma." Her eyes become wet. "The last time we saw him he was covered in fire. He could be anywhere. And I can't stop thinking that maybe he's hurt and needs us and we can do anything about it."

"Sis," Vida comes behind her and hugs her back. "I'm worried about him too. But the only thing we can do for Ranma is try to find out what's happened." She grabs Maddie's shoulder and turns her. "And if he's not hurt when we do find him." She brings her fist up for dramatic effect. "I'm going to cream him for making us worry, ok?"

Maddie laughs and nods. "Um…not to interrupt this touching moment but…," Chip points. A hundred feet or so to the right of the group some 30 Hidiacks have appeared. "We have company."

"Crap." They form a defensive line. "Doubt we can make it to Rootcore before they get us, so looks like we'll have to fight," Xander announces.

The sound of a twig snapping stops them dead in their tracks. Their heads whip behind them and immediately their eyes go wide. "Korrag!"

The Knight Wolf moves slowly towards them. For each step forward he takes, they take one step back. They tense knowing that whichever way they decide to attack they are doom. "Move." The Knight's voice is booming and causes the Rangers to shiver. They part, but do not relax their positions. "Stay here, I'll deal with them." He says as he draws his sword. He dashes off with a cry and immediately begins to cut into the Hidiack ranks.

"What's going on here?" Xanders asks.

"Korrag's helping us," Chip says matter of fact.

Vida sighs. "We can see that Chip, but why?"

"Oh!" He thinks for a second before shrugging. "Got me."

"Look out!" Maddie yells as she points towards the battle. A few of the Hidiacks have gotten by Korrag and are making their way towards the Rangers, spears at the ready. Maddie closes her eyes and tries desperately to shield herself. She opens them when she hears the distinct sound of metal hitting metal. "No way!" A katana has stopped three of the Hidiacks' spears. But that is not what is so shocking. There standing in front of them with his back facing them is a Power Ranger. His armor is almost identical to that of the Red Ranger, save for two differences. One, he is lacking the wand/sword that is always at Ranma's side. And two, this Ranger is black as night.

The Hidiacks struggle to push back the unknown Ranger, the blades of their spears grind on his sword causing a few sparks to jump. But the Black Ranger seems to hold them off almost effortlessly. And with an almost casual motion he tosses their spears off of his sword. Then with a speed that Chip would be hard pressed to match he slashes through all three of the beasts. They begin to disintegrate even as they fall to the ground. The Black Ranger stands in a relaxed stance and calls out to Korrag. "Pretty sloppy there old man. You let three of them get behind you."

Korrag sheathes his sword as the last of his opponents dissolves. "Humph. I knew you were there."

"Whatever," The Black Ranger turns his head to the others. His sword is still drawn but seems to be relaxed. "Now, what are the four of you doing out in the woods? Hidiacks patrol this area regularly."

Xander steps forward. "We were on our way to Rootcore to see Odonna."

"And what business do you have with the White Witch?" Korrag asks. He is standing next to the Black Ranger, who seems rather comfortable with him being there.

The group takes a step back and tenses for a fight. The Black Ranger brings up his left hand and makes a calming motion. "Calm down. Korrag won't do anything. But he does bring up a good question, why do you want to see Odonna?"

The four Powerless Rangers look to one another. Finally Xander speaks again. "It's a long story, and I'm not sure if you'll believe us."

"You'd be surprised what we'd believe," The Black Ranger says.

"I'm not really sure how to say this, but up until a little while ago, we were Power Rangers," Xander says.

There is a moment of silence. "Excuse me?" The Black Ranger says.

"You four, Power Rangers? Not likely," Korrag says.

"It's the truth!" Chip says. "I was yellow, Vida was pink, Maddie was blue, and Xander was green. We don't know what happened, but our powers disappeared. And the city's in ruins. And we don't know what's going on!"

"The city's been in ruins for months now," The Black Rangers says. "And as for your claim to being Rangers, I have to agree with Korrag. I'm the only Power Ranger now."

"What?" Vida says. "That can't be! There were six of us and we were fighting evil almost everyday."

"Sorry, only one."

"But what about the Red Ranger?" Maddie asks. The Black Ranger turns to her.

"What about the Red Ranger? Thought I told you there's only me, the Black Ranger."

Maddie shakes her head as tears come to her eyes. "NO! That's not true! There is a Red Ranger! His name is Ranma! And he our leader!"

The Black Ranger and Korrag both flinch at her words. They turn to one another. "It would seem that there is some truth to their story. We'll have to take them back to the village." Korrag says.

"Guess so."  
"You four will follow us, but don't make any sudden moves." Korrag scans the area around them. "I can't sense anything coming," He turns to his comrade. "You?"

The Black Ranger grips his sword tightly. For a moment he says nothing then finally his Ranger form and sword disappear in a mass of swirling black smoke and clouds. "No, nothing."

Once more the four Powerless Rangers receive a shock. For the Black Ranger is really, "RANMA!" They all cry. Maddie immediately moves to hug him. However, Korrag steps in front of her.

"I said no sudden movements!" He yells at them.

"Korrag," Ranma speaks. "It's all right. Lets just get back." Korrag nods. He turns and begins to walk. Now that their joy and excitement has died away their Rangers finally stop and look at Ranma. Finally they notice how different he appears. His hair is the first thing they notice. Ranma's hair had been semi-long before, often his bangs would fall down in front of his eyes while he could have easily put the rest in a small ponytail. This Ranma's bangs also fall down in front of his eye, but the rest is much longer, hanging loose and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes are hidden behind both his bangs and very dark sunglasses. His clothing is also different. The Ranma they knew favored blue-jeans, t-shirts, and leather jackets. This one is decked out in a brown cloak. The cloak hides his body from view, but there is no doubt in the Ranger's minds. This is not their Ranma.

It takes nearly an hour before the group reaches a small village. Small cottages and tents dot the surrounding forest. A few small fires light the night. "What is this?" Xander asks.

"The Village of Rootcore," Ranma says.

"The people who escaped the city live here with the creatures of the forests," Korrag explains.

"About that, what exactly happened to the city?" Chip asks.

"You're questions will be answered soon enough," Korrag says. They head for the large tree in the center of the village. The Rangers recognize it immediately.

"Rootcore!" Vida exclaims. Her smile droops a little. "Why is it here?"

"Yeah. This isn't where it was originally," Maddie says.

"Its originally location became too dangerous so it was moved," Korrag explains. "Save your questions until we are inside."

The inside of the giant tree is nearly the same, except that they magic ball that once warned of danger and the table it sat upon are now gone. "I see you've returned with a few new refugees." A kind voice greets them. Odonna descends the stairs from the library. "Welcome to Rootcore."

"They are not refugees," Korrag says. "That is, if their story is true."

"Is it that unbelievable?" Claire asks from a balcony near the library.

"Very. It would have been better to leave them wandering in the forest," Korrag says.

"You still haven't learned to trust anyone, have you Korrag?" Daggeron asks. He is leaning on a piece of the tree.

"The Black Ranger is too trusting," Korrag says.

Ranma sighs. "And you don't trust anyone so we balance one another out."

Odonna smiles. "Well I for one would love to hear their unbelievable tale."

Ah hour later, and one story later

They are seated on the floor in a circle, the four Rangers to one side, with the others on another. The Rangers have just finished their tale. Udonna takes a sip of her tea. "That is quite a tale," She says as she sits her cup down.

"It's the truth! You've got to believe us Udonna!" Maddie exclaims.

"Oh, I do believe you," She says with a smile.

"Huh?" Chip looks surprised. "You do?"

"Of course. Ranma would have said something if you were lying."

"He would have?" Chip asks.

Ranma nods. "They're telling the truth, every word of it." The Rangers all breathe sighs of relief. "Though I am surprised that the four of you became Power Rangers."

"What do you mean by that?" Xander asks.

"He means that you're not warriors," Korrag says. "You're untrained kids. It's amazing that you did as well as you did."

"Hey! We worked really hard to become good Power Rangers!" Xander defends his friends.

"And this so called hard work ended with your leader injured and Jenji captured," Ranma comments.

Xander grits his teeth. "We worked hard and sacrificed allot to defeat evil. At least our city's not in ruin."

Ranma laughs. "Sacrifice. What did you sacrifice? A few dates? An hour or two of free time? You don't know what sacrifice is."

Xander snaps. He's up and across the group in a flash. He gets a handful of Ranma's shirt in his hand and lifts him into the air. "And what about you? Do you know what a sacrifice is?" He shakes the young man causing his cloak to slip from his shoulders.

Xander gasps and immediately lets go. "Xander, what…," Vida's question dies in her lips as she too gasps. Chip and Maddie are no less speechless. The cause of their shock is apparent to anyone. Ranma's left arm hangs lifeless at his side. The arm, from his hand to his bicep, is covered by a very thick bandage. A bandage that is red with blood. Blood has begun to drip from his hand and pool onto the floor.

"Sacrifice?" Their eyes move from the arm to Ranma's face. He slides his sunglasses up and finally allows the group to see his eyes. His scar covered, sightless eyes. "Yeah I know a little about sacrifice."


	11. Chapter 11

"Sacrifice?" Their eyes move from the arm to Ranma's face. He slides his sunglasses up and finally allows the group to see his eyes. His scar covered, sightless eyes. "Yeah I know a little about sacrifice."

It takes a moment but finally someone finds their voice again. "How?" Maddie asks.

"Look at you!" A new voice interrupts them. Everyone turns to the door of Rootcore and takes note of…

"Leelee?" The four Rangers asks.

"That's my name," The girl answers with a smile. She hops down the steps and moves towards Ranma. "Look at you, bleeding all over the floor." She pats a rather large bag. "Time to change your bandages."

Ranma shakes his head and moves off to the side.

"First the arm!" Leelee takes her scissors and cuts through the bandage and slowly and as gently as she can removes it from Ranma's arm.

The boy grits his teeth and balls his other hand into a fist as pain shots through his body. Finally the bandage comes off and the Rangers get their first look at his arm, or what is left of it. All of the skin, from hand to bicep, has been burnt off. Blood and pus flow freely and drip onto the towel Ranma is sitting on. His muscles and bones are visible, along with the charred remains of skin. Some parts of his arm contain boils. There can be no doubt whatever destroyed his arm, was extremely hot. It is all the Rangers can do to stop from throwing up.

"Here comes the alcohol," Leelee warns as she begins to dab his arm with a cloth drenched in alcohol. Ranma grits his teeth even harder and clenches his fist so hard and tight that blood begins to drip from it.

Udonna turns to the group. "You have told us your story. I suppose it is time to tell you ours."

_"Our story began much like your own. I went to town disguised as an old man trying to get help. The difference between our two stories is that, Ranma was the only one to step forward. He came to Rootcore and was not the least bit accepting of his destiny. After we had defeated a monster and a group of Hidiacks he decided to leave. Korrag attacked, and I was forced to defend myself. I lost and Korrag was about to claim my staff when Ranma returned. He was able to fight off Korrag and retrieve my Snow Staff. It took some convincing but eventually he decided to stay and help. Back then it was only the two of us. But we fought the Darkness to a standstill. Eventually, however, Mordicon arose from the depths and we were forced back for a time. But thanks to Claire and Ranma we were able to destroy Mordicon and claim peace for a time._

"That peace, however, was short-lived. Imperious soon came to rule the underworld. Thankfully, Ranma had used the peace to work with Claire and soon she was able to help. And of course, Daggeron's return bolstered our forces. But Imperious is nothing if not treacherous. He succeeded in destroying the Master and taking much of the Master's power for himself. With his new power Imperious was almost unstoppable. He took the city and forced us into a desperate battle. And in the midst of the battle he unleashed his greatest power. He plunged the world into darkness and robbed it of Good Magic. In our hour of need, when all seemed lost, it was Korrag who came to our aid. He fought back Imperious for a time. But he could not defeat the traitor. In the end the Black Ranger had to sacrifice both his sight and his left arm to defeat Imperious. And now we have fallen back to the woods. Imperious was defeated that day, but he was not destroyed. One day he will renew his attack."

"Wow," Chip says in a whisper.

"So why are you fighting against Imperious?" Xander asks Korrag.

"Imperious destroyed the Master. I will defeat him and raise the Master. Until that day, however, I will aid the enemies of Imperious," He explains.

"But I thought the Master was destroyed?" Maddie asks.

"I have a piece of the Master within me." He pats his chest. "With this one piece he can be restored."

Xander looks to Ranma. "If there's no Good Magic in the world, how can Ranma be a Power Ranger?"

Daggeron picks up the explanation. "Ranma has a magic that is neither good nor evil. So when Imperious destroyed all Good Magic, his spell didn't destroy that magic in Ranma."

"But why is he the Black Ranger? Our Ranma was the Red Ranger," Vida asks.

"Our Ranma is the Red Ranger too," Claire says.

Udonna explains. "You see, the wand reacts to a magical source. The wand itself doesn't care if that magic is good or evil, it just uses that magic to complete the spell. Ranma's other source of magic isn't evil, but it isn't good either. To the wand there is only good and evil, so when the non-good magic is used it had to make a new Ranger. A new Ranger for a new source of power, you see. Since it was not good magic, the wand decided it had to be evil magic, and so it choice to make Ranma the Black Ranger."

"Another source of magic, why didn't he…," Vida's question is interrupted.

"All right!" Leelee exclaims. "And now for the back."

Ranma nods and slowly unbuttons his shirt with his one good arm. Then with Leelee's help he slides the shirt off revealing even more bandages. These encircle his upper chest and back. The blood seeping through on his back is clear proof as to where is injury is. Once more Leelee removes the bandages with care. The Ranger's lean forward to see what these injures might be. There are two odd looking slash marks on Ranma's back. Both are positioned right around Ranma's shoulder blades and both cuts are long, measuring a few inches each. Leelee once more applies alcohol as Ranma once more gains a pained expression. Finally the wounds are bandaged and hidden under his shirt and cloak. Silence reigns for a minute. Then Ranma stands. He leaves without a word.

"Those wounds…," Xander stammers. "Will they…I mean…how long…,"

Finally Udonna answers. "He's had those wounds since the day we beat back Imperious, nearly four months ago." The Rangers are shocked. "And no. They will never heal. Even if I had my magic I could not heal his wounds."

"How can he stand to fight like that?" Chip asks.

"That boy is a warrior born," Korrag says. "He'll keep fighting til his body gives out."

Daggeron nods. "As long as there are people here to protect he'll fight."

Udonna nods. "The power he receives when he morphs dulls the pain and allows him to use his arm, but even while he fights as a Ranger his body becomes even more damaged."

"Why won't he stop?" Maddie asks.

Leelee smiles. "That's what makes Ranma Ranma. He won't turn away from someone who needs help. No matter who you are, no matter what you've done in the past, if you're in trouble he'll help. That's what made me fall in love with him."


	12. Chapter 12

The meeting had gone well. Udonna and the others believed their story and have agreed to help them. But what help a group of powerless sorcerers can give is unknown. So for now the four Powerless Rangers have been left to their own devices. They have gone their separate ways for now. They have seen much and have much to think about.

The Village of Rootcore is very much a refugee camp. Those who were lucky enough to escape Briarwood have been forced to live in the woods they once feared along side creatures that were the stuff of nightmares. But even here life goes on. It is Xander who first discovers this. He has walked aimlessly through the village lost in thought. His mind drifting from Ranma, to his friends, to his family, and everything in-between. But after a few minutes of walking he comes upon an open area within the village. He smiles as his eyes come to rest upon a small group of children running around kicking a soccer ball. Human boys and girls run around with the children of the forest. Their laughter and shouts fill the forest and for a moment it seems like color has once again returned to this world. He takes a deep breath a lets out a sigh of relief. "At least some things haven't changed," He says with a smile.

"Some things shouldn't change."

Xander's eyes go wide and he whips his head to the left. "Ranma! I didn't see you there!" There sitting at the base of the tree is Ranma. If not for the fact that he were blind it would seem that he was watching the children.

"Humph, that makes two of us."

Xander blinks in confusion before smiling and laughing. "I guess that's true." He turns his eyes back to the kids. "It's good to see that with everything that's going on kids still run around and have fun."

Ranma nods. "That's the way it should be."

"You're right." He nods in agreement. There is a moment of silence between the two before Xander speaks again. "Udonna said that you've been hurt since the fight with Imperious." Ranma nods. "Why won't they heal?"

"I did something I wasn't supposed to do. This is my punishment."

"But when we fought Mordicon, our Ranma used the Neko-ken, and he got better."

"This is different."

"How?"

"The Neko-ken is a forbidden technique. What I did was beyond forbidden."

"Beyond forbidden?" Xander mumbles. He closes his eyes and thinks back to their last battle. "In our last fight Ranma did something. He used a fireball that was so powerful that it burnt his arm even through his armor." He turns his head to Ranma. "Will that heal?"

Ranma nods. "Probably. If he used what I'm thinking he used." Ranma looks down at his arm. "Tenka Shunmetsu Koukyuu Dan."

Xander thinks for a second. "I think that's what he said. I can't be too sure. You, er He didn't want to talk about it."

"That attack is beyond forbidden too. But since he only used it once and not at full power he'll heal."

"Then why won't you heal?"

"Because… I used it at full power."

Xander shutters. "Wow. That fire ball was huge, I'd hate to see full power."

"It's not something… ," Ranma stops talking and falls forward in a fit of coughs.

"Ranma!" Xander is at his side immediately. "Ranma are you ok?" It takes a moment, but Ranma finally recovers. He and Xander push him back against the tree. "That was," Xander's eyes come to rest on the spot Ranma was cough on. "Blood?" His eyes go wide, and he turns back to Ranma.

His breaths come in gasps. He quickly whips the blood from his lips. "Don't worry about it." He spits out more blood.

"Don't worry about it? You're coughing up blood for heaven's sake! You must have internal bleeding somewhere!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"Does Udonna know about this?"

"No!" He grits out the words. "I don't want to make the others worry about it when there ain't nothing that can be done!"

"Nothing that can be done?" The words take a moment to fully register in Xander's mind. But when they do he gasps. "You mean?" Ranma nods. "You're dying?"

Ranma uses the tree to force himself up. "It's the price I'll pay for what I did."

"The price! I don't know what that means but there has to be something… "

"There's not a damn thing that we can do. My body wasn't ready! If I'd had a couple more years I could've handled it no problem!"

"But… "

"No buts!" Ranma rips off his sunglasses and steps up to Xander. His sightless eyes bore into Xander. "I gave up my eyes, my arm, and every move I make hurts like Hell. And you know what? I'd do it again in a heartbeat." He points to the kids. "Look at those kids!" Xander turns his head, secretly grateful to look at something other than Ranma's scarred covered eyes. "If I hadn't fought the way I fought Imperious would have won and those kids wouldn't be able to do anything like that! I'm not just fighting for my friends. I'm fighting for everyone! And if I don't fight, who will? I don't have the luxury to get tired or to take a day off. There is no easy way for me! Never has been! And every time I think about giving up it's things like this," He points at the kids. "That give me the strength to keep going." Xander turns back to Ranma. "I'll defeat Imperious. I'll probably die doing it. But I'll defeat him. And when I do kids like these won't have to live in fear." Ranma puts on his sunglasses and heads back towards the center of Rootcore.

Xander can only stand there in stunned silence, his mind replaying Ranma's speech over and over again.

It is near sunset when the four Powerless Rangers regroup at Rootcore. "How was your walk Xander?" Chip asks.

Xander thinks for a minute for answering. "Enlightening."

Chip arches an eyebrow but before he can ask Xander what he means Claire runs outside. "Good news guys!"

"What is it Claire?" Madison asks.

"We might have a way to send you back to your home!"

"Really?" Vida exclaims. "How?"

"Come inside so we can explain."

"So how do we get home?" Xander asks.

"If we're right, and at this point it is a big if, there is one way to get you home," Udonna begins. "You said that in your world Jenji was taken by Imperious, correct?"

Xander nods. "Yeah the bulldog and the yeti took him."

"Fight-O and Fifty Below," Korrag corrects him. "Imperious probably made a wish."

"What kind of wish?" Chip asks.

"We don't know for sure," Daggeron admits. "But it's obvious that it had something to do with you four and your Ranma."

"That's why your Ranma started acting strange when the color was taken from your world," Udonna takes up the explanation. "You see whatever power is sleeping within Ranma probably had some sort of reaction to the wish. Though we're not sure what happened to Ranma or exactly what sort of affect, if any, his power might have had on the wish."

"But how does knowing this get us home?" Maddie asks.

"If it was a wish that brought you here, you can go and have the wish revoked," Udonna explains.

"How do we do that?" Xander asks.

"You go to the Tribunal of Magic." Korrag rises. "Come, if we are to do this we must ask quickly. We do not know when Imperious will attack again." He walks outside with the others in tow.

"So how do we get to the Tribunal of Magic?" Chip asks.

A roar is their answer. "Fireheart!" The all exclaim. Madison takes a step forward but halts when the dragon growls at her. "He doesn't know us. We raised him from an egg."

"Not here you didn't," Ranma says. Fireheart lowers his head and sits it gentle on the ground at Ranma's right side. Ranma pats the dragon's head. "Udonna, Claire, and myself raised him. He's going to take us to the Tribunal of Magic."

"Us?" Xander asks. "You're coming too?"

Ranma nods. "I'm coming to keep the four of you safe."

"That's why this must be done quickly. Ranma, Fireheart, and Korrag are the only things protecting Rootcore from Imperious," Udonna explains.

Ranma nods. "I'll send Fireheart back as soon as I can." Fireheart lowers his body and Ranma hops on. "Come on, lets get going!"

The four of them move towards the dragon. "Wait!" Leelee calls as she runs up. She pats a medically bag. "Can't forget this!" She hands the bag to Madison. Leelee stares up at Ranma for a minute. "Be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Ranma asks with a smirk.

Leelee smirks. "No, you're never careful."

"Then lets not change what works."

"This place is so dark," Vida notes.

"The trees look dead," Madison adds.

"This is the world Imperious created." Ranma stands at the head of the dragon. His head scans the horizon.

"What are you doing?" Xander asks.

"Keeping watch… .Or something like that," Ranma answers.

"How do you do that?" Chip asks. "I mean you move and act like you can see." He thinks for a second. "Is is your magic? Wait, wait, wait! I know! It's some kind of super secret martial arts thing, right?"

Ranma nods. "The martial arts thing." His head snaps up and whips back behind them.

"What is it?" Xander asks.

Ranma grits his teeth. "I really don't need this now." His armor suddenly appears.

"I don't see anything," Chip strains his eyes. "Wait, wait, wait! I do see something. It's moving… hmmm… oh yep it's Necrolai." He nods. "Definitely Necrolai."

Vida's eyes go wide. "It is Necrolai."

The vampiress flies up along side the dragon. "Well, well, well look who it is." Her eyes flash purple. "I've come to take back what's mine, Black Ranger!"

"What's she talking about?" Maddie asks.

"Never mind that." Ranma hands Chip his sword. "Hold onto that for me."

"Huh? Sure, but don't you need it?" Chip asks.

"Not in this kind of fight." The visor portion of his helmet glows red. "Fireheart, make sure they make it to the Tribunal's dimension safely then get back to Rootcore." Cracks begin to form on the Ranger armor.

"Your armor! It's cracking!" Vida yells.

"Get to the Tribunal's dimension! I'll meet you there!" Flames begin to swirl around his left arm. "Tenka Shunmetsu Koukyuu Dan!" He calls out as he dives off the dragon.

"Ranma!" The others call out as they fly away.

"Fireheart! We have to go back!" Madison yells out. The dragon roars out as he flies away. "No! We can't leave him!" Fireheart spews fort white hot flames from its mouth cause the dimensional doorway to open.

"Where are we?" Vida asks.

"Looks like a desert," Chip answers.

"Great detective work there Sherlock."

"Fireheart, you have to take us back!" Madison pleads with the dragon. "The fall alone could have killed Ranma." The dragon cocks its head to the side and gives the former Blue Ranger an odd look. "Please just… ," She stops speaking when a hand settles on her shoulder. She turns her head slightly. "Xander?"

Xander nods to her before turning to Fireheart. "Thanks for the lift Fireheart. Now you need to get back to Rootcore."

The dragon nods before lifting off and taking to the sky. "Wait! Don't go Fireheart!" Madison calls after the rapidly disappearing speck. She runs after his for a minute before dropping to her knees. She turns back to Xander in anger. "Why did you do that Xander? Ranma just dove off of Fireheart in the middle of no where! We have to get back to him."

Xander waves her off. "He'll be fine."

"He'll be fine? How do you know that?" Maddie yells.

"Because he said he'd be fine." He turns and begins to walk away. "And I trust him to keep his word."

"I'm tired," Chip says as he sits in the sand.

"Same here," Vida mutters. "Walking around all day and then having to fight those other freaky sand warriors."

"At least we're going in the right direction," Madison says.

"And we got this key," Xander pockets their price for having defeated the sand warriors. He yawns and stretches. "Lets get… go… ing… Oh man."

"Hmm?" Chip looks up. "What's wrong Xander?"

Xander extends a shaking hand and points behind the group. The others look and gasp. Standing on a sand dune behind them is Ranma. His shirt is gone and his left arm hangs lifeless at his side. Blood is running freely from his arm and back. "What did I miss?"

One spare shirt and a Hell of allot of bandages latter. They are once again on the move. "What happened to you?" Madison asks.

"I fought Necrolai, and I beat her," He answers. "She won't be coming back."

"Must have been a tough fight, you were all beaten up," Vida notes.

"It wasn't."

"Then why were you hurt?" Chip asks.

"It's the price I pay for using that power."

Xander sighs. "Lets just leave it at that." He squints his eyes looking off in the distance. "What's that?"

"Not sure. But it's definitely magical," Ranma answers.

"Doors? Wonder where they go," Chip mutters.

"Why don't we find out?" Xander tosses the key to Vida, who's nearest to the doors.

"Might as well." She turns the key and opens the first door.

"Everyone hold on! Country section's in the back of the store. Sorry, but we're mostly Rock n Roll. Where are my employees? I could really use some help here!"

"Look, it's Toby!" Madison yells out.

"Yeah, and it looks like he could use some help!" Vida smiles.

"Lets go guys, this is our way home!" Chip takes a step towards the door.

"Wait!" Xander yells out. "I don't think this is right."

"What do you mean, Xander?" Chip asks. "This is our way home!"

"Is it? We didn't come all this way to just go home. We came here to see the Tribunal," Xander explains.

"But Xander, that's home! All we have to do is walk through. It's easy!" Madison says.

Xander's eyes go wide. "It's too easy! We go back like this we'll never know how we got here. And we may never find out what happened to our Ranma!" Xander turns his head towards Ranma. The Black Ranger nods his approval.

The others stop in their tracks. Madison hangs her head. "He's right."

Vida sighs. "Well goodbye easy way." She closes the door, which turns to sand. She places the key in the second door and opens it.

"What happens now?" Chip asks.

"We move forward," Ranma says as he enters the door.


	13. Chapter 13

From a pool they arise. "Where are we?" Vida asks.

"Not a clue," Ranma admits.

"Looks like a beach… with some classical architecture," Xander mutters as he scans the area.

"Someone getting married?" Chip jokes.

Ranma's head whips towards three archways. "What is it Ranma?" Madison asks.

Three figures appear out of thin air; one red, one white, one black. A female voice comes from the white figure. "You are the first to make it to the Tribunal of Magic in three centuries."

An aggravated male voice comes from the black figure. "And you are wasting our time and yours."

A calm male voice is heard from the red figure. "They have made it this far. They are entitled to be heard. Speak!"

The four of them turn to Ranma. "It's all yours," He tells them.

"Right," Xander steps forward. "Well… um… Hi, the name's Xander and… ,"

"Enough," The black figure interrupts him. "We do not care about your name."

"Right." Xander thinks for a second. "Honestly we're not a 100% sure what's going on. See we're the Power Rangers, or we were anyway. But somehow we think we were thrown into some kind of alternate dimension or something like that. And Udonna thinks that it might have happened because of a wish that was made."

"An alternate dimension you say?" The white figure asks. "Hmmm… " She thinks for a moment before it clicks. "Ah yes! The Imperious of your world did indeed make a wish of the genie Jenji. He wished that there had never been any Power Rangers." She again thinks for a moment. "But I do not see how you could have been thrown into another dimension."

"I do," The red figure announces. "You are Ranma, are you not?" Ranma nods. "And am I to assume that in your dimension Ranma is also a Power Ranger?"

"Yeah, Ranma's red, I'm yellow, Vida's… ,"

"We do not care for your colors," The black figure interrupts once more.

"In any event. It is obvious to me that the backlash from the wish and Ranma's powers threw you into this dimension," The red one concludes.

"But I am curious. How did your enemy find this genie?" The white one asks.

"We were really tired," Vida starts. "We'd been fighting everyday, day after day. So we asked Daggeron to use Jenji. But he was captured."

"I see. So who was responsible for your genie being captured?" The black one asks.

"Hey! It wasn't anyone's fault. It just sorta happened," Vida yells out in anger.

"NO!" Xander yells. All eyes immediately fall on him. "You're wrong Vida." He looks up at the Tribunal. "We were all at fault. Being tired wasn't an excuse. We faltered and started looking for the easy way out. We failed everyone. It's our fault that Jenji caught caught, and it's our fault Ranma got hurt protecting Daggeron."

"I see. Another question then," The white one speaks up. "What would you do if we sent you back?"

"Fight. And this time we won't falter," Xander states.

"Oh? And why is it that this time is different?" The black one asks.

"Because we've seen what can happen if the Darkness wins. We've seen that we're just not fighting for each other or the city. We're fighting for everyone everywhere. This time, magic or no magic, I'm going to see this all the way through til the end."

"Is that so?" The black one mutters. "And what of you, boy?" He asks Ranma. "What have you come for?"

"I'm just the guide."

"Oh? Not here to ask for Good Magic to be restored to your world?"

"Wouldn't be a bad thing."

"You are an interesting creature," The white one remarks. "Had you waited a few more years you would have been gifted with incredible power. Instead you have very little time remaining."

"Little time… ," Madison whirls on him. "You're dying?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Really?" The red one asks. "And why is that?"

"From the day I was born I've fought. I always knew that I could die anytime." He smirks. "Dying while helping save the planet's pretty good way to go out."

"And should you fail?" The red one asks.

"Then I'll be the inspiration for the next person. I'll keep fighting as long as I can."

"Even though you're continually damaging your body?"

"Doesn't matter. The strong must protect the weak."

"I see." The third of them turn and gather together. "We have decided. The four of you will be sent back to your own dimension. It seems that you have truly learned a valuable lesson. Though be warned do not forget it."

"Wait!" Madison calls out. "What about our Ranma?"

"Yeah that's right! What happened to him?" Chip asks.

"We do not know." The red one admits.

"What? What do you mean you don't know?" Vida asks.

"We do not normal keep tabs on those like Ranma. They are normally allowed to find their own way. Make their own decisions without interference." The white one explains.

"Those like Ranma? What does that mean?" Madison asks.

"Don't worry about it," Ranma halts the questions. "You need to focus on making sure you defeat your own enemies."

"But what about you?" Madison asks. She turns back to the Tribunal. "Are you going to restore good magic to this world?"

"No," The black one answers.

"But why?" Vida yells out.

"That is not your concern."

"Not our concern?"

"That's enough!" Ranma yells out. The shocked girl stops and turns her head. "Don't worry about it."

"But… ," He shakes his head.

"Enough talking." The black one calls out. "It is time to return the four of you to where you belong. Now gather together."

Vida, Madison, and Chip walk forward and stand in front of the Tribunal. "Come on Xander."

Xander nods. He takes a step forward but stops and turns back to Ranma. "Thank you."

"What are you talking about?"

"If it wasn't for what you said back in the village I would have never understood."

"Whatever. Just go and take care of things in your world."

Xander smiles and nods before joining the others.

They reappear on the outskirts of the city and immediately smiles adorn their faces. "Color!" Chip exclaims. "There's color!"

Xander nods and looks down on the city. A frown immediately settles on his face. A vision passes before him. A vision of a city in ruins, of people running scared. He nods to himself and turns back to his friends. "All right guys," The others turn to him and immediately become serious. "We've seen what can happen if we lose. We can't let that happen. We can't look for the easy way out. We have to fight as long and as hard as it takes to defeat the Darkness."

Vida nods clutches her fist. "Right! We've been given a second chance. We need to make the most of it." Chip and Madison nod.

Solarius Knight flies through the air and crashes to the ground. He rolls and begins firing his Laser Lamp as he rises. "There's no end to them!" He yells out in frustration. A large number of Hidiacs advance on him with the remaining Barbarian Beasts following.

Jenji's head pops out of the Lamp. "This doesn't look good Daggeron."

"No it doesn't," He says. The Knight dives out of the way of spear attacks and counters with more blasts from his Lamp.

"Give it up Solarius. You can't hope to win against this many Hidiacs," Fight-O taunts.

"Surrender your genie and we might let you leave," Fifty Below calls out.

"Not gonna happen!" Daggeron yells out. ("Jenji was lucky to have escaped Imperious the first time. I doubt Imperious will make the same mistake twice.")

"Then we'll just have to take the cat!" Fifty Below yells out as he launched a chunk of ice at Solarius. Daggeron crosses his arms and braces for the strike. The attack detonates and launches him back into a wall. He falls to the ground and loses his armor.

"Daggeron!" Jenji appears at his side and begins to check him over.

"That hurt," The Knight mutters as he rises to a knee. He grits his teeth and glares at his enemies.

"You've got spirit, I'll admit that, but you never stood a chance by yourself."

"He's not by himself!"

"What?" The Beasts look into the sky in time to see the bolts of lightning jump off Chip's crossbow. They guard themselves as multiple bolts strike them and the Hidiacs around them. They drop their guards just in time to receive a barrage of ice shards. Fight-O stumbles backward. Fifty Below begins lashing out at the shards with his hockey stick. So focused on blocking the attacks is he, that he almost misses the movement to his right. His eyes go wide when he finally notices the Green Ranger rushing towards him with his axe held at the ready. The yeti makes a desperate attempt to avoid the stick and nearly succeeds. Xander's axe strike heavily damages the yeti but misses out destroying it. "Rangers?" Fight-O asks in shock. "That can't be!"

Xander grips his axe with both hands, ready to strike again. "We're back!"

Fifty Below grabs his stomach where the Green Ranger slashed him. "Fight-O, lets retreat for now!"

Fight-O nods. "You took us by surprise this time, but next time we'll destroy you!" The two beasts disappear into a magical circle.

The Rangers relax and turn to a now standing Daggeron. The Knight smiles at his young wards. "What took you?"

"So you were thrown into another dimension by Imperious' wish," Udonna summaries.

"Yeah but thankfully the Ranma in that dimension took us to the Tribunal of Magic. And they sent us back here," Xander finishes.

"But where is Ranma?" Daggeron asks.

"The Tribunal didn't know," Maddie admits.

Claire hangs her head. "We didn't know what happened. One minute all the color in the world was being sucked up and then everything was back to normal."

"Except that the five of you weren't here," Udonna says. "We tried every spell we knew to try and find you. We had hoped that whatever happened the five of you were together." Udonna smiles at them. "I've always believed that no matter what happened everything would turn out ok, as long as the five of you were together."

Xander nods. "He wasn't our Ranma. But he was still Ranma. So in a way the five of us were together." He turns to Daggeron. "It was our fault Jenji was captured, Daggeron. We were tired and were looking for the easy way out. We're sorry." The others nods in agreement.

Daggeron waves them off. "It's in the past. The important thing now is to find Ranma."

It is at that moment that the Crystal Ball turns black. "The Barbarian Beasts no doubt," Udonna concludes.

Daggeron turns to the Rangers. "This time you won't have the element of surprise."

"We'll win," Chip assures him.

"That's right. Cause we've seen what can happen if we don't," Vida says.

"We meet again!" Fifty Below bellows as the two sides gather once more. "This will be the last time!"

"Everybody ready?" Daggeron asks as he and the Rangers draw their weapons and wands.

"Ready!" They answer.

And once more they attack. The four Rangers move to attack Fight-O, while Daggeron takes Fifty Below. But it is painfully obvious that they are outmatched. Fight-O begins to pick the Rangers apart. Axe strikes are parried, crossbow bolts shattered, and wand attacks defected. He takes joy in throwing the overmatched Rangers around.

Solarius Knight also finds himself in a difficult situation. Though his experience allows him to keep up with Fifty Below better than the Rangers, he too is beaten in the power department. It only takes a single chunk of ice to shatter is guard and force him out of his armor. "I thought it would be harder to defeat a knight!" Fifty Below taunts.

"How about two knights?"

The Beast turns and is surprised to find a new opponent. "Korrag!"

The Knight Wolf grasps his sword and draws it. "Any who threaten the Master will be dealt with by me!"

"You see, nothing has changed," The Black member of the Tribunal of Magic states. "They are faced with great odds yet they falter and give up. Ultimately this is the fate of all humans."

"I do not know. They are indeed facing a powerful enemy. In their current forms I doubt they will be able to stand up to them," The White member wonders.

The Red member is silent for a moment. He then turns around. "And what do you think?"

There upon the stairs leaning against a white pillar is a man. For a moment he says nothing. Then he smirks. "Just watch. Humans can be very surprising creatures."

Xander props himself up with his axe. He gasps for air and eyes their enemy. "Get up guys!" He yells out. "Don't quit!"

__

"Every time I think about giving up it's things like this," Ranma points to the children playing soccer. "That gives me the strength to keep going." Xander turns back to Ranma. "I'll defeat Imperious. I'll probably die doing it. But I'll defeat him. And when I do kids like these won't have to live in fear."

Xander's eyes go wide as new strength surges through his body. He gives a battle cry and rushes forward while the others are still recovering. Fight-O smirks. The axe strikes lands harmlessly on his staff. "You've got guts I'll give you that." The bulldog tosses Xander back and off balance. He then delivers a slash across the boy's chest. "But you don't stand a chance against me." Crossbow bolts strike him and force him to abandon delivering the final blow.

The other rush up to Xander and help him back to his feet. "You ok Xander?" Chip asks.

"I'm fine! I can rest after we beat this guy!" He brings his axe to the ready.

"After you beat me?" Fight-O asks. "You can't beat me. Just give up and I'll make your end as painless as possible."

"Not gonna happen pal!" Vida yells out.

"That's right! We're the Power Rangers! We'll beat you no matter what!" Madison states.

Chip nods. "And we'll beat whoever comes after you too!"

Xander tenses in preparation for another assault. "We've got a whole world behind us. And we're going to make sure it stays safe!"

"Told ya," The man states.

"So it would seem," The Black figure states.

"I say it is time to even the field," The White figure suggests.

"I concur," The Red figure states.

The Black figure is silent for a moment before he speaks. "Very well."

They feel it almost instantly. "What's happening?" Xander asks. He turns to the others and finds them each glowing. His eyes go wide as he brings his hand up to his face and sees the same glow on his body as well.

"I don't know."

"I feel strange."

"I feel stronger."

Xander nods in agreement. "The bruises are healing too." New information begins to enter into his mind. New powers, new spells. And then it's over. The glowing dissipates and then disappears altogether. Xander turns to his friends. "You guys ready for round two." They nods and as one bring out their wands. "Lets show'em what we got!"

"Legendary Source Mystic Force!"

"Impossible!" The Barbarian Beasts are understandably shocked. Only a moment ago the fight was seemingly over and all that was left was finishing off the Rangers. And now the defeated Rangers stand before them with more power than ever before.

Fight-O growls. "We're not afraid of you!"

"You should be." Xander steps forward and selects the first dial on his Lion Staff. "Code One: Rock Slide!" The two Beasts are pummeled with rocks that seem to come out of no where.

"Code One," This time it is Vida who steps forward. "Whirlwind!" The incredibly powerful wind blasts the Beasts into a wall. They stagger back to their feet just in time to see the Blue Ranger begin her attack.

"Code One: Tidal Wave!" The force of the water throws the two stunned villains through the wall they had just crashed into.

"Code One!"

"Oh no."

"Lightning Bolt!" The bolt descends from the sky and electrocutes the already shocked fiends.

"I've had enough!" Fight-O yells out. "I'm outta here!" He disappears into a magical circle.

Fifty Below growls in anger and pain. He raises his stick to the sky and calls out his attack. "Ultimate Ice!" A giant chunk of ice begins to form in the air.

"Everyone all together!" Xander calls out.

"Code Two!" They bring their Lion Staffs together and unleash a combined assault. "Legend Warriors United Formation!"

"It would seem that humans can sometimes go against their fate," The Black figure admits.

"Indeed these Power Rangers will be a force to be reckoned with now that we have gifted them with Legendary Magic," The White figure states.

"Indeed," The Red figure turns back to the man. "And what will you do now? Will you join our Pantheon?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I have a world to rebuild." He begins to walk away.

"And what of their Ranma? What is to become of him?" The Black figure asks.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be back eventually."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am. After all he's me."

A break, finally a break in the fighting. Udonna exits Rootcore and stretches her arms out. She smiles as she notices Maddie petting Fireheart. "Maddie?" The Blue Ranger turns her head to the White Sorceress. "What are you doing here child? I thought you would be in town at your friend's party."

"It was postponed because of all the fighting. Besides," She turns back to Fireheart and pats his head. "Fireheart seems really down. I couldn't leave him."

Udonna sits next to them and nods. "I suppose he is. It's probably because Ranma isn't here." Udonna pats the dragon's head for a moment before explaining. "Fireheart and Ranma seem to be connected somehow. It may have something to do with the fact that Ranma is the Fire Ranger, and Fireheart is a Fire Dragon."

"So he's sad because Ranma's missing?" Maddie asks.  
Udonna nods. "Most likely."

"That makes two of us."

Udonna places her hand on Madison's shoulder. "We're all worried about Ranma. But sitting around here sulking isn't going to make him suddenly appear."

"Udonna! Udonna!" Claire calls out franticly.

"What is it Claire?"

"Something's going on in the Netha Dimension! Daggeron's already gone to see what it is!"

Udonna turns to Madison. "Contact the others."

Madison nods. "Right! Breaks over time to get back to it!" The three of them run off.

Fireheart lays on the leaves. His eyes show his depression. A piece of him is missing. And until it is returned, until he is whole once more, he will not know happiness. His eyelids droop and sleep begins to descend upon him. _"Fireheart."_ His eyes snap out. He springs to his feet and his head whips in every direction searching for it. Searching for the missing piece of his soul. _"Fireheart."_ Again he hears it. It's soft and weak. As though the voice has had to travel a great distance to reach him. His eyes close once more, but this time in concentration. Where? Where is he? _"Come to me."_ His eyes snap open once more and a roar of joy springs from his throat. He springs into the air with a single mighty flap of his wings. He knows where to find the missing piece of his soul.

The Solar Streak Megavoid bursts through the dimensional boundary and crashes into the ground in a heap. "Daggeron!" Xander calls out as he and the other arrive. The buzzing of their wands draws their attentions.

"The Legend Mode has its own zoids!" Udonna informs them.

"All right guys!"

"Code Four: Legend of the Jungle Mystic Lion!" The four Rangers combine into their Lion Zoid.

"Here we come Daggeron!" The lion jumps on the back of the Ursus monster.

The creature tosses the lion off its back and unleashes a barrage of energy blasts from the objects coming from its back. The Mystic Lion dodges nimbly and begins to close the distance. "Over here!" Daggeron draws its attention. "Furnance Blast!" Ursus blocks the fire attack.

"Our turn!" A magical claw strikes its chest sending it backwards. Ursus grasps its chest. The claw strike has dug a deep wound in the creature's chest. "Nice! Lets keep it up!" Ursus roars in anger and pain as the wound glows and power seeps from it. "What's happening?" Ursus continues to howl as the power begins to flow over its body.

"Its power is spiking!" Daggeron yells out. Ursus' body becomes completely enveloped in white glowing energy. It pulses. "It's going to explode!"

The explosion forces the Rangers out of their Zoids. They crash back into the ground. "What was that?" Chip asks.

"I'm not sure. That wasn't normal!" Daggeron admits as they stand.

"Look!"

Standing a few feet from them is Fight-O. "I'm back!" He announces with a barrage of bubbles. The Rangers dive to the side and dodge the attack.

"Legend Mode!"

"Code One: Rock Slide!"

"Pathetic!" Fight-O strikes back with a burst of bubbles that blast through the rock onslaught and explode around the Rangers.

"He's more powerful than before!" Chip yells out.

"Everyone all together!" Daggeron directs.

"Right! Code Two! Mystic Force United Formation!"

"Laser Lamp!" The combined attack races forward as the Beast draws back his staff in preparation for his counter attack. Fight-O begins the staff forward with a shout. The attacks meet each struggling to overcome the other. It is Fight-O, however, who ends up victorious. The Rangers' combined attack is knocked off to the side and detonates harmlessly.

The last of the Barbarian Beasts is breathing heavily for a moment. But he regains his composure and speaks. "Are you finished?" The Rangers do not answer. "I'll take that as a yes." He lets loose another burst of bubbles from his staff. The Rangers are thrown back as the attack explodes all around them. They land and return to their human forms.

"We can't give up!" Xander exclaims as he struggles to his knees.

"You should. You can't beat me," Fight-O walks towards them. "This fight is over."

"Round one's over!" A voice proclaims. Fight-O, Daggeron, and the Rangers' heads all snap up and turn to the source. There leaning against the side of a building is the Red Ranger. "Round two's about to begin!"

"Ranma? Is that you?" Maddie yells out.

The Red Ranger pulls out his sword. "Know anyone else that dresses in red?" He jokes.

"So you are alive!" Fight-O exclaims.

"Yeah, got to admit I have no idea what happened, but the explanation can wait til I'm done with you."

"Done with me? Much has changed since we last fought!" Fight-O launches a bubble attack.

Ranma counters with a wide slash of his sword. "Fire Strike!" A blade of fire leaps from his sword. The two attack meet and explode halfway between the two. Ranma rushes out of the smoke and strikes. Sword meets staff and sparks fly.

Fight-O smiles before throwing Ranma back. "Where did that speed go, Red Ranger?" He strikes at Ranma once more. "Last time we fought you were much faster and much stronger!"

Ranma blocks an attack and jumps back. "Had to give that up. Way too stressful on my body," He explains. "Fire Strike!"

The Beast bats Ranma's attack away. "So, I have become stronger. You weaker. And yet you think you can still beat me? Don't make me laugh!" Fight-O attacks with another burst of bubbles. They explode around Ranma and force him back. This time it is Fight-O who rushes forward. The bulldog lands a heavy strike across Ranma's chest that sends the Red Ranger flying.

Ranma lands and falls out of Ranger form. "Ow, that hurt." The Rangers are finally able to confirm that it is Ranma. Though he does look a little different. He is dressed in a long black overcoat with a long ponytail hanging down to the middle of his back.

"You make a mistake giving up that power Red Ranger! Now you have no chance!"

Ranma smirks and stretches his arm out to the side. "I didn't give it away for nothing." Flames appear around Ranma's hand. "What I got in return is really something else. Let me show you!" Ranma brings his fist up above his head then slams it into the concrete at this feet. Dark red flames explode up and out of the ground covering Ranma from head to toe. A moment later the flames dissipate and Ranma steps forth in the armor of a Legend Warrior, his mother's sword at his side. "Lets continue, shall we?"

"Lets!" More bubbles explode from Fight-O's staff. But Ranma destroys them with a wave of his own staff.

"That all?" He asks.

Fight-O growls in anger. "Not by a long shot!" He concentrates his power into his staff. Power begins to flow into the head of it causing it to take on a brilliant white glow. "I'll destroy you! And then I'll destroy Imperious! And then… ," He never finishes his sentence.

One second Ranma was standing in front of him calmly waiting for the attack. Then next he's behind him in the same stance. "Sorry, I just got tired of listening to you." The Beast gasps and then collapses in two pieces. "So I thought I'd shut you up." Fight-O's remains explode.

Ranma allows his armor and staff to disappear. He takes a deep breath before turning to the others, who are already approaching. He smiles. "So who wants to explain to me what happened?"

Maddie laughs and dives into his arms.

"A wish?" Ranma asks in surprise. Fireheart nudges Ranma's shoulder. He smiles at the dragon and pets him.

Udonna nods. "Imperious wished that there weren't any Power Rangers. But something happened that caused the wish to go haywire and threw the others into an alternate dimension."

"Not a pretty sight, Ranma," Xander cuts in. "You, Udonna, Claire, and Daggeron had been pushed back into the forest, and we weren't Power Rangers. Imperious had robbed the world of Good Magic. You and Korrag teamed up to beat Imperious, but you were blinded and burnt your arm."

This catches Ranma's attention. "How bad?" He asks.

"You couldn't use it when you weren't in your Ranger Armor."

"I could still transform?"

"Some kind of secondary magic source. And to make things worse you were dying."

"What did happen to you?" Maddie asks.

"I got thrown a couple of decades into the future," He says nonchalantly.

"You what?" The other yell out.

Ranma nods. "Wasn't too bad."

Daggeron nods. "So you also went to the Council of Magic."

Udonna nods. "That would explain how you returned to this time and gained your Legend Warrior powers."

Ranma shakes his head. "Nope, haven't seen them yet." Ranma pats his dragon. "Fireheart, here, brought me back."

"But what about your Legend Warrior powers?" Daggeron asks.

"I spent three years in the future."

"Three years?"

"Why'd you stay so long? If Fireheart could bring you back, why not come home?" Maddie asks.

Ranma shrugs his shoulders. "I didn't know Fireheart could bring me back. And I stayed three years, because that's how long it took my magic to come back. Whatever happened between me and the wish used up all my magic. When it finally came back it had increased to the point where I could become a Legend Warrior."

Udonna smiles. "In any event I'm just happy to have you all back."

Chip nods. "Hey! There's still time to get back to the Rockporium."

Vida smiles. "That's right! Toby's waiting on us!"

Ranma nods. "I'll meet you guys there. There's something I need to do first."

"So, you have come." The Red Figure speaks.

Ranma nods. "My friends told me that you helped them."

"We felt they deserved some aid," The White Figure admits.

"Thank you."

"We did not act for your thanks," The Black Figure bellows.

Ranma sighs. "Didn't say you did."

"Don't let it get to you." Ranma turns and sees himself. "He's just annoying."

Ranma shrugs. "I noticed." He looks over his other self. "You're looking pretty good for someone who's on his deathbed."

The other Ranma shrugs. "I got better."

"I figured. Just had to make sure, the others will be asking."

"Just tell them I'm fine."

Ranma nods and begins to walk away. He stops. "One other thing," He turns back. "How was it?"

His other self smiles. "You'll find out soon enough."

Ranma smirks. "I guess that's true." They walk off side by side. "So I hear you're dating Leelee."

"Yep," The other Ranma responds.

"You do know she's a vampire, right?" The other Ranma nods. "How's that work?"

The other Ranma smirks. "Just have to be careful when we're necking."


End file.
